Alliance
by Star24
Summary: Logan and Alec make an uneasy alliance in Logan's quest to cure the virus. White is after Max. M/L pairing A/A Pairing ***EPILOGUE IS UP***.
1. Unwelcome Visitor

Logan leaned back in his chair and taking off his glasses rubbed his tired eyes 

Logan leaned back in his chair and taking off his glasses rubbed his tired eyes. He had spent the last six hours searching the net for specialists in the fields, of virology, gene splicing and DNA manipulation. He had a list of names; how promising they were he had no idea. He had learned more about DNA and viruses and genes in the last month than he had ever wanted to know and he felt like he was more confused than when he had started.

"Pretty intense stuff there. Didn't know you were some kind of medical geek." Logan started at the unwelcome voice and spun around in his chair.

"What do you want?" His tone was not exactly friendly and the look in his eyes was anything but welcoming.

"Just happened to be in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by and see if Max was around." Alec threw his hands up in mock defense as he lounged back against the doorway. 

"She isn't, thanks in no small part to you, and I happen to be busy. So if that's all, you'll excuse me if I don't walk you to the door." Logan turned his back dismissively on Max's "brother" for want of a better word. Next thing he knew Alec was next to him scanning down the list of names on the screen.

"That one's dead, so is that one. He won't be able to help you – his specialty is more in protein analysis; that one is a possibility and so are those two…" Alec was rapidly going down the list narrowing the possibilities.

"How would you know?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"We all had to have a good grounding in genetic theory and techniques. In the event of biological warfare using viruses as carriers." Logan shrugged but he had made mental notes of the names Alec had picked out. Since it was next to impossible to get Max to come around these days he didn't have the benefit of her advice.

"So what's with you and Max? "

"What do you think? She's terrified that if she's around she might accidentally touch me and reinfect me so she doesn't come around much."

"Bummer. Look, I'm…sorry I screwed things up with that Tec. But hey, get hold of one of these guys and I'm sure they can fix your little problem in no time. Then you and Max can get back to kicking it."

"Max and I weren't 'kicking it' as you put it." Logan's voice was icy as he regarded Alec.

"Coulda fooled me. The way she reacted about the whole breeding partner thing you would have thought you two had taken lifetime vows or something."

"The breeding partner thing?" Logan gave Alec a look that boded ill for him. Alec again threw up his hands.

"Chill. Nothing happened. Manticore had this brilliant idea about breeding the X series after your little raid on the DNA lab. I was assigned to Max but she made it clear she wasn't having any of it. Being the easy going guy that I am I didn't argue the point."

Logan just stared at him and Alec shifted uneasily. 

"Look I said I was sorry. You and Max don't take apologies too well do you? Anyway I was kind of bored and hoping she could direct me to some action."

"Tired of two bit hookers and the dregs of the town?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I'm sort of running low on cash. Keeping a low profile means it isn't as easy to rake in the dollars. Thought Max might be able to help me hook up with a job. Since she isn't really speaking to me I thought you might put in a good word with her."

"So now the real purpose of this visit comes out." Logan considered a minute then reached for his cel phone. "I'd tell you where to go but I'm afraid if I do you'll just do something stupid and bring White and his crew back down on you. In that case, angry as she might be, Max would probably feel obligated to save your sorry ass and I don't want her taking those kind of risks." Logan punched in a few numbers and closed the phone.

"What was that?" Alec asked.

"Paged Max. When she calls I'll see if I can get her over here. I don't want to talk about you over the phone, chances are she'd hang up if she hears your name." Alec nodded. and the two remained in silence for a few minutes regarding each other. 

Logan looked at the handsome X5 and couldn't help but think about his disability. True he could get around with the exoskeleton but he was in no way a physical match for the young soldier standing in front of him. _Get over it. Max doesn't care; you know that for a fact._

Alec on the other hand studied the man in front of him with interest. The guy certainly had looks he had to give him that. And from what he could see he was smart too. Brought up to look down on norms Alec was having to adjust his thinking. Max was about the toughest X5 he had met (not that he was going to let her know that) and she not only respected this guy she seemed to really depend on him. Hell the guy had managed to bring down Manticore with Max's help. Always on the lookout for his own interest Alec decided that Logan was someone to have on his side.

"Got any food in this place?" he asked as his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten in hours.

"Why does it not surprise me to hear you ask that?" Logan sighed. Rising from his chair he was pleased to note that he was taller than Alec but quickly banished that thought as petty. "Come on. Lucky for you I keep food on hand for Max. What, is there something in your genes that all of you have to consume 5000 calories a day to keep going?"

"We're high energy. Need to consume the grub to maintain those levels I guess."

"I guess." By now they had entered the kitchen and Logan indicated the refrigerator.

"Help yourself. Should be enough in there." He moved away leaving Alec to find himself

something to eat. Pouring himself a glass of water Logan sat at his counter and watched 

Alec bring over the food he had selected. There was silence as Alec made himself a sandwich and began to consume it. 

"Hey Logan? What's the fire…" Max's words trailed off as she entered the room and saw Alec sitting with Logan. "What is he doing here?" Her face clouded over and she shot Logan a look. Alec tried one of his patented smiles.

"Just stopped in for a friendly visit and your boyfriend was good enough to offer me some food. Want some? " He held out a bowl of fruit which Max ignored. Alec's use of the word boyfriend and Max's tacit acceptance of it momentarily distracted Logan.

"Yeah right. And White is my new best friend having seen the error of his ways. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass from here to Gillette?" Turning to Logan she continued "And you can give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass back into that chair. You know what he did to us. How can you sit here fraternizing with him?" 

"Because if we kick him out of here he'll go out and bring White back down on your head?" Logan suggested calmly, shooting Max a look designed to make her melt. Max felt her heart do a quick leap but still refused to crack a smile.

"Point taken but I still go on record as not liking this one bit. He turned on us once, why wouldn't he do it again?" Max shot a quick glance at Logan as he turned to consider Alec, drinking in the sight of him, a sight she had missed the last few days.

"Because he may be a selfish bastard but I don't think he's stupid enough to think White is going to do anything but kill him if he gets his hands on him again." Logan turned his gaze back to Max and for a moment their eyes met and unspoken feelings coursed between them.

Alec had remained silent through this exchange taking in the currents flowing between the two. Yeah there was definitely some heavy-duty stuff going on. He filed it away thinking that sometime he might find some use for it.

Max broke the eye contact with Logan and reached out for an apple. She bit down on it and sighed as the sweet taste filled her mouth.

"Logan, where do you manage to find this stuff? Last apple I scored was mushy and sour. This is heaven." Logan smiled as she used her tongue to lick the juice from her lips.

"I have my connections. So, Max, Alec needs a job." Max raised an eyebrow as she looked at Alec.

"A job? As in an honest days work? What is this world coming to?"

"C'mon Max, I'm not that bad." Alec protested.

"Whatever." she shrugged. "So why page me about this Logan? If he's you r new best friend why don't you set him up?"

"Because I think it would be best for all if we set him up somewhere we can keep an eye on him."

"Oh no. You can't mean. No way, Logan." Max instantly got his drift and started to protest.

"Max, if we leave him on his own I'm afraid of what will happen. Set him up at Jam Pony and between Normal and you I have confidence he'll be too busy to get into trouble."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm some teenage juvenile delinquent." Alec interjected only to have them both say simultaneously  
  
"Don't we?" Alec subsided and went back to eating his sandwich while Max looked at Logan for a minute considering. Then she smiled devilishly,

"Yeah I think Normal would be good for this guy. Okay Alec I'll give you the address you meet me tomorrow at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late."

Logan had busied himself during the conversation fixing a sandwich and slid it over to Max. She reached for it and for a moment their hands were inches apart, separated only by the thin china plate. After a brief hesitation Logan pulled back his hand and Max smiled sadly. 

"Okay, I'm out of here." Alec broke the tension as he rose from his place.

"Don't be late." Max reminded him and he gave her a mock salute.

"Yes Ma'am." Max just rolled her eyes as he sauntered from the room leaving her with Logan.


	2. That's the Plan

"So Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1, Nothing's changed. 

"So." Logan and Max said simultaneously, then stopped as they remembered the last time they had sat at this same counter, saying that same word. Max began to rise.

"I should go."

"Don't." Logan's voice was soft and the look in his eyes cut her to the quick.

"At least finish your sandwich. You won't have time to grab anything else now that I dragged you over here on your lunch hour." Max shrugged and picked up the sandwich taking a bite. There was silence for a few moments as Max ate and Logan was content to sit and watch her, drinking in her presence. 

"I miss you, you know." he finally said softly. Max looked at him not knowing what to say so he continued.

"I thought _you_ were dead. I wished _I _were dead. But you came back and I had you back for all of 2 minutes. Now you're gone again and it's worse than when you were dead because I know you're here but you won't come see me."

"Logan, I…" Max began.

"Max don't you get it? I can wait to touch you. I'm happy for now just being in the same room with you, talking to you, watching you. That's so much more than I thought I'd ever have again."

"I almost killed you. Twice. I'm just so afraid that if I'm around you I'll do something stupid again like the spoon in the sauce. I'm afraid, Logan."

"You're killing me just the same. Staying away from me is killing me." Max stared at him torn between her fears and his pain. 

"Maybe you should just forget about me, Maybe I shouldn't have come back and should have just let you think I was dead. I'm nothing but trouble Logan. I'm danger to everyone I care about. I almost got Cindy killed, and I almost got you killed. Zack's dead because of me, Tinga's dead, Brin's missing." Moved by the anguish in her words, Logan wanted nothing more than to go to her and pull her into his arms and comfort her. Instead all he had were words and he prayed they would be enough.

"Max, it's not your fault. You never asked to be what you are; you never asked Manticore to come after you and your siblings. You've done nothing but try to overcome what they did to you. You made sure Cindy and I didn't die and you gave Brin her own choice. Zack and Tinga made their own choices too. Aside from that, you've saved my life over and over whenever I got into trouble from my own actions. You can't take on total responsibility for the world. If you continue to do what you're doing Manticore wins, Max." Max nodded but Logan couldn't tell if he had gotten through to her. 

"Look all I'm asking is that you don't shut me out. Hell if you want I'll try to find a biohazard suit and I'll wear it when you come over. That way you can't do anything to infect me." Max smiled at the thought of Logan suited up like a haz mat crew member and Logan grinned back at her.

"Look Logan just let me think about things for a few days. Now I really do have to blaze, Normal is going to have my ass for this." She carefully picked up the remnants of her sandwich and brought them to the sink where she proceeded to put them down the disposal as Logan watched her. Taking her plate she ran it under steaming hot water then rinsed it with soap and placed it in his dishwasher.

"If he does I'll just have to kill him. No one touches my girl but me." Max looked at him startled by his words and the underlying seriousness despite his light tone. Logan met her gaze steadily refusing to give ground. Finally Max smiled and, grabbing her backpack from the floor where she had dropped it when she came in, headed for the door. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how it's going with our problem child." Logan reminded her. She grimaced.

"You are going to pay one day for sticking me with him you know."

"I can't wait," he teased back. His words and their underlying meaning had her catching her breath once more and she quickly turned to leave but not before he caught her reaction. Satisfied, Logan smiled to himself and turned to go back to his computer room, determined to track down someone who could help the two of them find a solution to the virus.

* * * * * * * * *

Next evening Logan had just put the finishing touches on his dinner when he heard the door open. Smiling he turned words of welcome for Max on his tongue, only to stop as he saw Alec walk in.

"Max said to tell you she had to spend some time with Cindy. Seems her latest chick dumped her big time and Max thought she needed a friend tonight. What's with that anyway? " 

"What's with what?" Logan sighed; disappointed that it wasn't Max. He had been hoping but wasn't altogether surprised. She was going to need some time; he only hoped he could make some progress on finding a cure quickly. 

"Cindy. Why in hell would a chick as hot as her want to play that game?"

"Didn't succumb to your charming self I take it? " Logan observed dryly.

Alec shrugged and Logan chuckled to himself picturing Cindy letting Alec know the facts of life. He had to admit that Alec was entertaining to have around and in some small way his smart-ass comments reminded Logan of Max.

"Thanks for the info. I take it you didn't make the trip all the way here just to tell me that?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I did. Max asked me to drop this off to you " Alec pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Logan. Unwilling to open it in front of Alec's frankly curious stare Logan slipped it into his shirt pocket.

"Well then, thanks." He turned and headed for the kitchen leaving Alec to let himself out. Alec however refused to take the hint and followed him, picking up a pot lid and sniffing appreciatively.

"Max said you were a gourmet cook." Logan sighed and pulled out another plate.

"I'm obviously not getting rid of you until I feed you. What else did Max say to you about me?" Alec smiled to himself pleased at his progress. Logan was definitely going to be a useful ally to have and all he had to do was feed the guy some tidbits about Max. 

"She doesn't talk about you much. But if your name happens to come up she goes all female if you know what I mean." Logan waited for him to elaborate. "She's got it bad for you. Not something we were trained for at Manticore that's for sure. Guess those 10 years in the world screwed up her emotional conditioning big time."

"Guess so." Logan said dryly. Alec was silent for a moment realizing his faux pas then shrugged and tried again.

"So, made any progress on the docs?" Alec asked.

"Tracked down a couple you picked out. One of them sounds pretty promising and he's supposed to be in Seattle next week for a medical conference. I'll try to get some credentials and get in to talk to him." 

"Want some company?"

"Why exactly would I want that?" Logan asked him.

"Never know who's going to turn up at these things. Touchy subject genetic engineering. Might attract some unsavory government types if you know what I mean."

"And your point is?"

"Max can't really go to ride shotgun, I mean not with the way things are right now, so I thought I'd offer my services. For my sister's sake of course."

"Of course. Forgive me if I don't quite get all of this."

Alec regarded him innocently. "All of what?"

"You're suddenly my best friend? I don't buy it Alec. You're an opportunistic bastard who's out for his own best interest."

"I admit I have to look out for myself. It's a cold world Logan. You know that better than anyone. But that doesn't mean I don't need friends too. You and Max are the only ones who know what I am. Look I know I screwed up but you seem like a fair guy. Give me a chance. If you do, Max will."

Logan had no illusions about Alec's trustworthiness. As he figured it he was completely untrustworthy. But the fact was that Alec did have a point about the conference and it wouldn't hurt to keep him in sight. 

"Look I'll see if I can get us both credentials. One condition. Max isn't to know anything about this." Logan gave Alec a hard look and Alec nodded.

"Your call. Let me know the time and place and I'll be there. Thanks for the food." Rising from the table he started for the door.

"No problem. Look do me a favor, Max is having a hard time right now. Don't make it any harder for her, okay? You owe her that much at the very least." The last a pointed reference to Max's actions in saving Alec's life. Alec flinched slightly at the reminder, which Logan was happy to see.

"Sure, whatever." With that Alec was out the door leaving Logan to open the envelope Max had sent him. A folded note fell out and he smiled as he read its contents.

__

Logan,

Sorry I couldn't make it tonight but my boo is in need. I know you understand that I have to be there for her. I've been thinking about what you said and I'm working on things. Don't give up on me yet. BTW don't let Alec put anything over on you. He'll probably con you into dinner but watch your wallet with him. Hit me tomorrow, K.

Max 

He carefully refolded the note and put it back in his pocket. Trust Max to be to the point. At least she had sent him a note; he had to regard that as a step in the right direction. He would definitely "hit her tomorrow". Hearing her voice kept him going. Still smiling he headed out to clean up the remnants of dinner before going back to work.


	3. Busted

"Okay, here's the deal 

"Okay, here's the deal. I don't know enough medical terminology to convincingly pose as a researcher in this field. So instead I have a child who happens to have this condition that the doctors think is caused by a virus they've found in her bloodstream. Only thing they've never seen anything like it and don't know how to cure it. So I'm looking for someone who might be able to." Logan handed Alec an ID for the Seattle Medical Association Conference on New Applications of Genetic Therapies. Taking the badge

Alec looked at him questioningly,

"So what does that make me?"

"That makes you my bodyguard since I happen to be a wealthy man who doesn't go out in this dangerous world without one. All you need to do is tag along and look suitably stupid. No smart comments." Alec gave him a look and a mock salute

"Yes Sir!" Logan sighed and picking up the suit jacket slung over the back of a chair pulled it on. Alec looked him over and nodded at the fit of it over the shoulder holster he had noticed Logan wearing. 

"You know how to use that heat you're packing?" he questioned Logan wondering again about the many facets to this guy. He had expected some bleeding heart liberal journalistwhose weapons were a computer keyboard and words. Logan seemed to be more a man of action than that and he wondered at it. 

"I know how." Logan replied shortly and Alec followed him out of the apartment. When the elevator doors opened they were both startled as a young blonde woman stepped out.

"Asha." Logan greeted her. "What are you doing here?" She gave Logan a smile and replied.

"I need some papers for a friend. Thought you might be able to point me in the right direction" It was then that she noticed Alec standing to the side of Logan and she narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. "What's he doing here?"

Logan looked at her confused, unaware of the encounter they had had the night Max returned.

"He's a friend. Look we have an appointment, Leave me the information and I'll see what I can do to help later, Okay?" Logan started to enter the elevator which Alec was holding open but she stopped him with a hand on his sleeve.

"A friend? He's one of them, those transgenics," she replied making transgenic sound like a dirty word. "He also tried to kill you the night your friend Max came back."

Alec raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Didn't do it. did I? And I could have. Could have killed you too." Asha frowned unable to come up with a response and satisfied herself with shooting him a venomous look. Logan watched the by play between the two with interest. Asha was normally pretty emotionless around other people, reserving her feelings for her work with the S1W group. Of course Alec was good at provoking a reaction but still there seemed to be …something going on here. Shrugging he stepped into the elevator intent on getting to the conference.

"We're late Asha, I'll talk to you later." The doors closed and they were on their way down.

"Interesting friends you have." Alec observed. "Max know about her?"

"They've met." Logan replied shortly.

"So, you two…?" Alec prodded. Logan shot him a glare.

"I've know Asha a long time. Her group does some work that occasionally intersects with mine. That's it." Alec subsided into silence, wondering why in the world he cared about some little blonde norm. She certainly wasn't the type for fun and games and that was all the use he had for women. Mentally dismissing her he studied Logan further wondering anew what Max saw in this guy that made her want to throw away all she was for his sake.

* * * * * * * * *

"C'mon Logan pick up." Max muttered as the ringing of his phone echoed in her ear.

"Hey boo what's a matter?" Cindy's familiar voice caught her as she turned and slammed down the receiver of the pay phone. 

"I need to get hold of Logan and of course he picks now to not answer his phone. I think I liked it better when he was in his chair and didn't get out much. Lately I never know where he is or what he's got going." Max continued her litany of frustration as she headed to her locker.

"Hot run, Missy. Or is your viewpoint that you're entitle to do less than others here owing to your recent medical condition?" Normal's voice intruded as she dropped onto the bench. 

"Can it Normal. I've already done twice the runs of anyone else here today." Max answered absently.

"Well since your new buddy called himself in sick today seems to me you should be the one to pick up his slack. Seeing as how you talked me into hiring him in the first place." Normal shot back at her.

"Huh? Alec called in sick?"

"I believe I was speaking English. You heard me."

"What, Boo?" Cindy asked as Max suddenly jumped up from the bench and headed for the door.

"Not without this you don't." Normal was waving the package in front of her face and Max grabbed it on her way out.

"Fine but that's it for the day. I have a doctor's appointment. Need to check out my new heart make sure my employer isn't putting too much strain on it." 

"That had better come with a doctors note tomorrow or you're fired." Nornal called after her as Cindy shook her head at him. "You. Back to work, here deliver this."

* * * * * 

Delivery complete Max headed on over to Logan's place pushed by an urgency she couldn't shake. The combination of Logan not answering his phone and Alec not coming in to work was giving her a bad feeling. She knew Logan was obsessed with finding a cure to her virus from hell and he wasn't above taking crazy chances to do it. Now that he and Alec had become buddies he might just have taken Alec along on something he figured she'd veto as being too risky. She hoped she was wrong but wasn't going to risk his life on it. 

Arriving at Logan's place she let herself in calling out "Logan." as she entered. There was no answer and she headed into his computer room already knowing she wasn't going to find him there. A quick glance told her she was right and she looked around for a clue as to where he had gone. On his desk she found a pile of printouts of what looked like medical papers dealing with viruses and genetic therapies. At the bottom of the pile was a list of doctors' names, most of them crossed out. One however had a star next to it and a notation of a date that was…today's. Unfortunately the name was one Max recognized from her time at Manticore. He hadn't been a staff doctor there but she remembered the name as a consultant used by some of the techs when they ran into problems.

"Great." she muttered to herself. "He's gone off to see this guy but where?" Suddenly she heard a faint sound and she whirled swiftly moving and flattening herself against the screen to the side of the room's entrance. A woman's figure rounded the corner and Max swiftly grabbed her from behind pinning her arms to her sides. The woman struggled briefly then subsided as she realized the strength of the person holding her. Keeping a tight grip on her hands Max spun her around and realized it was the blonde girl, Asha, who had been there the night she came back from hell. 

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "And where's Logan?"

"Logan lets me come here to use his shower since I don't have one. And he's not here as you can see." Asha retorted making no effort to hide her dislike of Max.

"I'll just bet he does." Max muttered. "Do you know where he's gone?"

"Off with your friend somewhere. How would I know." Asha responded glaring at Max. Even though Logan had never given her any encouragement Asha had hoped for years that someday he would look at her as other than a fellow revolutionary. She had known he was interested in someone else and when he had plunged recklessly into his quest to bring down Manticore she had finally figured it all out. Of course she had assumed Max was dead as had Logan and she had been willing to wait for him to overcome his grief planning on being the one who he could turn to when he was ready to move on. Max's return had destroyed that hope although the virus seemed to leave a door open. If they couldn't find a cure surely Logan would realize that he belonged with a normal woman, one who shared his passion for doing good, one who didn't have a crew of strange transgenics hanging on to her and creating problems.

Max for her part wondered who exactly this old friend of Logan's was and why he had never mentioned her before her recapture by Manticore. It was clear Asha didn't like her and Max found herself wondering exactly how close she and Logan had been those months Max had been gone. The girl obviously thought she had free run of Logan's apartment and that didn't sit well with Max who regarded that privilege as one belonging to her. Traumatized by the events of the past months, Max wondered if maybe Logan wouldn't be better off with a normal girl, one without her baggage or her deadly virus to threaten him. If he couldn't find a cure maybe he'd turn to this girl. In Max's eyes Logan was everything a man should be and Asha seemed to think so too. Shaking off her thoughts, Max decided she'd cross that bridge when it happened. In the meantime she needed to find out where Logan was.

"What friend of mine?" she demanded.

"The one who almost killed him the first night you came back. The one with the smart mouth." Max recognized Alec from the description and frowned. Logan was up to no good and he hadn't wanted her to know, hence Alec. Damn. She had to figure out where he was meeting the doctor. 

"Did they say anything about where they were going?"

"No. They were in a rush though and Logan was wearing one of his suits. Must have been business." Asha was reluctant to help Max but she was picking up on a sense of urgency and she didn't want anything to happen to Logan. Or his friend to be honest. The guy was annoying but there was something about him… 

"Anything else?" 

"They had ID badges, you know the kind you wear when you go to a meeting or convention." At that Max was at Logan's computer searching the database for medical conventions being held in Seattle or nearby. Bingo. A conference on genetic therapies was going on at a resort just outside the city. Pulling up the conference agenda she scrolled through it and found the name of the doctor she had seen starred on Logan's list.

Damn. Logan knew that any medical personnel associated in any way with Manticore were targets these days. If Logan hadn't found the connection Alec had surely recognized the name. She would just bet there was an assassin or two headed for that conference. Hell, she wouldn't trust Alec except for the fact that she didn't think he'd try that game again. But another Manticore alum might, desperate for a chance to commute the life sentence they all seemed to be under these days. 

As thoughts raced through her head Max was on her way out the door leaving Asha standing in confusion.

"Hey where are you going? What's going on?"

"No time to talk. If you don't want to put Logan in any more danger than he already is you'll keep your mouth shut too. Oh, and I'd suggest you finish up your shower and go home before we get back. I may not be in a very good mood and you really don't want to be around me when I'm like that." With that Max was in the elevator, the doors closing before Asha could come up with a suitable response.


	4. The Heat is On

Mountain View resort, 45 minutes outside of Seattle, was a step backwards in time __

Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'

Mountain View resort, 45 minutes outside of Seattle, was a step backwards in time.Looking around one would never have known that the Pulse had ever happened. The rustic lodge was set amidst tall pines on the side of a mountain and displayed none of the post-Pulse wear and tear so common to even the best buildings in Seattle.

As Logan and Alec pulled up in a borrowed Lexus a uniformed valet ran to open the doors and hand Alec a parking receipt. Alec accepted without comment and moved around to join Logan who had emerged from the back of the car, carrying a small case containing his laptop computer.

Nodding at Alec Logan strode into the lobby, the picture of a wealthy successful businessman, followed closely by his ever-vigilant bodyguard, a sight common enough at this place to occasion no undue notice. A large board in the Lobby listed the events of the day and quickly checking it Logan nodded to Alec to follow him as they headed to the Pines conference room. Logan signaled Alec to come up with him and in a low voice said,

"Dr. Mendoza is speaking in 15 minutes. The plan is that we listen to his talk then afterwards we see if we can get a few minutes in private with him, I've got the analysis on Max's virus that the tech put together on this laptop. I want to see what he thinks after looking at it. Since you say you have some grounding in the subject you listen and let me know if he seems to know what he's talking about." Alec nodded and the two entered the conference room, quickly finding seats to the rear. Alec automatically checked the room, looking for anything suspicious but saw nothing that raised any red flags.

Logan patiently waited for the question and answer session currently under way to end. Once finished an attractive woman, who was obviously the moderator, rose and introduced Dr. Mendoza. The doctor launched immediately into his talk accompanied by an extremely technical slide presentation that had Logan lost within minutes. He spent the time looking around at the other attendees who seemed engrossed in Mendoza's talk and on working on his laptop, an action that did not stand out as many in the audience were similarly making notes on laptops as the doctor spoke. Alec listened closely and once when Logan looked an inquiry at him nodded affirmatively which Logan took to mean that Dr. Mendoza appeared to know what he was talking about. 

After an hour, which included a brief question and answer, the moderator announced a break for lunch, to be served in the next door meeting room. There was a general exodus and Logan and Alec took advantage of the movement to make their way to Dr. Mendoza. Holding out his hand Logan introduced himself to the doctor.

"Logan Cale."

"Juan Mendoza. I don't believe we've met – is your area of specialty somewhat outside of mine?" The doctor seemed curious that he couldn't place Logan's name. Logan smiled.

"I'm not in the filed of medicine. I'm a businessman but I'm hoping you can assist me with something Doctor." The doctor looked at him curiously.

"I'm not a practitioner you know, I'm a researcher."

"I'm aware of that. I was really hoping I could talk to you privately. This is an extremely important and personal matter. If you're amenable I'd like to buy you lunch, I can assure you it will be better than the meal they'll be serving in there."

Dr. Mendoza laughed. "Oh yes, banquet food, never the best. You intrigue me Mr. Cale.

I'd be pleased to have lunch with you." 

Logan nodded and followed by Alec led the doctor to a small private dining room he had arranged for prior to their visit. They spent several moments looking at menus and gave their lunch orders to an efficient waiter. That done Logan proceeded to chat with the doctor, putting him at ease until their food was served and the wait staff withdrew, leaving them completely private. Logan signaled to Alec who pulled out a small electronic device that he used to check the room for bugs.

"It's clean, boss." Alec told Logan, the faint sarcastic tone on the word boss evident only to one who was in the know.

"Thank you, Alec." Logan acknowledged playing his role to perfection. At the same time he was chuckling wryly to himself about how his father and uncle would have loved to see him in exactly the role he was now playing. Instead he had become the black sheep of the Cale family and he would do it the same if he had to make that choice again.

"So what exactly is it you wished to discuss with me, Mr. Cale?" Dr. Mendoza inquired.

"It's about my cousin" Logan replied. "She's been having health problems and the doctors have isolated what seems to be an unusual virus in her bloodstream. They tell me they have no idea what it is or even if it's the cause of the problem. That said they feel that they need to somehow eliminate it from her body to see if the problems then subside."

"And…?" The doctor questioned.

"They haven't been able to get rid of it. I've been doing some research of my own and I came across your name. I was hoping you would take a look at the blood analysis and see if you thought you might be able to help."

"Sounds very intriguing. Do you have the analysis here?" The doctor looked on with interest as Logan opened up his laptop and pulled up the analysis of Max's blood. 

Sliding the computer to Dr. Mendoza, Logan and Alec looked on with interest as the doctor studied the various reports prepared by the renegade Manticore tech.

"This is very interesting. Good work whoever did it."

"The analysis?" Logan asked.

"What? No the virus Mr. Cale. This is not a naturally occurring virus. Someone created this and infected your cousin with it." He gave Logan a hard look. "I have to wonder why someone would do that and who this is targeted towards."

Logan returned his look impassively but his mind was racing. He debated how much to tell the doctor.

"What do you mean targeted towards?" he stalled.

"This virus is harmless to your cousin Mr. Cale. This part here and here is keyed in to someone else's DNA. If your cousin were to come into contact with that person intimately, she would infect them and the virus would most probably be lethal. to them. But I suspect you already know that."

Logan sighed. "You're correct doctor I do. My family is wealthy and influential and we've made enemies, as I'm sure you can imagine. I believe this virus is intended to be an assassination attempt on a particular family member. We've been keeping my cousin isolated but you can see that we need to take care of this." The doctor nodded and seemed satisfied and turned back to the computer.

He pulled out a pad and began jotting notes, checking and rechecking the pages of the analysis. Logan watched silently while Alec got up and roamed the room, pausing every so often to listen at the door. Finally the doctor stopped writing and looked up.

"So?" Logan asked, "Do you think you can come up with a solution?" Dr. Mendoza laughed. 

"I already have." Logan looked at him stunned. The doctor held up his notes and pointed to a formula at the end. "This Mr. Cale should do it. Given a sample of your cousin's blood I can engineer this antidote. Shouldn't take more than a day or two."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed too easy. 

"Dr. Mendoza would you object if I took your notes and had my own medical staff review them? If they're in agreement I'll get you that blood sample and you can go ahead with the antidote. If you would?"

The doctor smiled. "I doubt they'll understand what I'm doing but of course you're free to have them review this. I'll be here for 2 more days then I return to Chicago. Please bring me the blood sample before I leave." Logan had a sample in his briefcase but he had a nagging feeling that he shouldn't hand it over to this doctor quite so easily. 

"Done. And when you deliver the cure we'll discuss how best I can express my appreciation." The doctor nodded.

"Yes well research does cost quite a bit and these days…"

"Cale Industries believes in supporting our medical researchers. We can be very generous to those we feel are on the track of medical breakthroughs." Logan said smoothly. 

Lunch and business finished Logan gathered the notes the doctor had made and carefully folded them, placing them in his inside jacket pocket. The doctor shook hands with Logan and promised he would be on the lookout for the sample and left the room. Logan and Alec waited a moment to be sure he was gone and then Logan turned to Alec.

"What do you think?"

Alec shrugged. "Hey I have a working knowledge. I 'm no expert. He seemed to know what he was doing. Why didn't you give him the sample? "

"I'm not so sure I want to give a sample of Max's blood out to anyone. Until I know of this guy has any connection to Manticore I don't want him to see anything that could compromise her safety. I also want a friend of mine to look at these notes to see what he thinks."

With that Logan and Alec prepared to leave the room. Just as Alec was about to open the door an explosion rocked the building and both men were thrown to the floor.

"What the hell?" Logan exclaimed as he rolled over and sat up. Alec was already up standing at the door but not opening it. 

"I have a bad feeling about this Cale." He cracked open the door and quickly slammed it closed as a puff of smoke entered the room. "Forget that way out. – hallways on fire either end." As he spoke he was striding to the windows and pulling the blinds open to see if there was a possible way out. "Damn. I knew I should have brought rappelling gear."

Logan had joined him at the window and saw immediately what he meant. The resort sat on the side of the mountain affording the various rooms views of the Cascade Mountains. It also afforded a sheer drop out of the windows as it was cantilevered on the mountainside.

Alec began to stride around the room looking for something to use to make an escape out the window while Logan pulled off the tablecloth and stuffed it in the crack at the bottom of the doorway to prevent smoke from seeping in. He had just finished and straightened up when his cel phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Logan! Thank god you're okay. Where the hell are you?" It was Max's voice.

"Right now Alec and I appear to be trapped in a room in the Mountain View Resort. Where are you, Max?"

"Standing out front watching the resort burn. What room?"

"Max there's no way you're getting through that fire. Don't even think of it." At that moment Alec walked over and grabbed the phone from Logan.

"Max? Got any rappelling gear with you? Okay, that'll work, look here's the plan…"

As Logan looked on he rapidly spoke into the phone the satisfied snapped it closed.

"What was that?" Logan asked sharply.

"Getting us out of here. That is if Max can come through in time." Alec looked at the door and placed his hand on it feeling the heat. He nodded to Logan and the two took up station next to the window which Alec broke easily using a small chair. Smoke was seeping through the barrier Logan had made and the door was beginning to have a faint glow. Logan thought to himself how ironic it would be if he were to die now, now that he had found the cure and now that he was so close to being with Max. 


	5. On the Run

It seemed like hours that they stood by the window and Logan was starting to think that whatever Max and Alec were up wasn't going to work when Alec let out a soft exclamation __

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't make any money from them…..

It seemed like hours that they stood by the window and Logan was starting to think that whatever Max and Alec had in mind wasn't going to work, when Alec let out a soft exclamation.

He turned to see Alec leaning out of the window motioning with his hand. Within minutes a pair of black boots followed by two very shapely legs encased in black spandex appeared and then Max was there, hanging on a harness outside the window. She passed another harness to Alec who motioned to Logan to raise his arms so he could place it on him. There has a hook on the front with a short rope attached and Alec proceeded to clip that to a hook on the front of Max's harness. The he helped Logan climb into a sitting position on the window ledge facing Max.

"Hold on. I can't…"Logan protested. 

"It's okay Logan – put this over your face." Max handed him a surgical mask and showed him her gloved hands. He noticed she had pulled on a mask herself and her head was covered by a hood. "No actual skin contact, no inhalation of my breath. It'll be okay. I'd let you go down with Alec but I only had one real line – the one he's using will work for him but it'll never support the weight of you both and we have no time to switch off harnesses." 

As she said the last Alec shoved Logan into her arms and grabbed the other rope she was holding, pushing himself out the window. As they swung away from the building and rapidly descended on the lines, Logan looked back and saw fire leaping through the windows of the room they had just vacated. Then his attention was drawn back to Max and the fact that they were actually in each others arms once more, separated by gloves and masks true, but he could feel her body against his and look into her eyes, not from across a room but from inches away. 

The descent was too swift. In seconds they were landing on the pine needle covered mountain slope underneath the hotel building, Max taking the impact of the fall and bracing Logan as they hit. For a long moment they stood there, locked in a bittersweet embrace, eyes speaking to each other. 

"Touching as all this is I suggest we get out of here." Alec's dry comment was underscored by a piece of flaming debris that landed just a few feet away from the trio. Max reached up and unsnapped the rope attaching Logan and herself and then reached back and unsnapped the main line from her harness. Unwilling to give up the little contact they had she grabbed Logan's hand in her gloved one and pulled him behind her as Alec led them away from the danger zone. Once safely away they slowed their pace and continued to make their way through the trees, working their way up the slope and towards the front of the resort. 

When they were almost there Max stopped and turned to look at Logan. For long moments their eyes met and then he quickly reached out and gave her a hug before stepping back, being careful not to come into any skin to skin contact. That done he pulled off his mask and she did the same. Then they made their way quietly to the parking lot, ignored by the crowd in front of the burning lodge. It was obvious that the building was a total loss and there would be many casualties. They found Logan's car and he pulled out an extra set of keys.

"Ah. I thought I was going to have to hot wire this baby." Alec approved taking them from Logan who raised his eyebrows. "I enjoy driving especially a sweet thing like this," he offered as explanation as he climbed behind the wheel. Max climbed into the back seat leaving Logan to take the other front seat. He wished he could climb in back with Max but enough chances had been taken for one day.

There was silence for a few moments as they left the lodge but then Max broke it.

"What in the hell were you two doing?" Not giving them a chance to answer she continued. "I would have thought you already had your experience with a Manticore doctor Logan and _you_ should have known that there'd be assassins out to dispose of him." The last to Alec. 

"Wait a minute. This guy wasn't from Manticore, he's a research professor from Chicago." Logan protested.

"And a Manticore consultant which I knew as soon as I saw his name and I'm sure Ale here did too." Max snapped.

Alec shrugged. "Hey I was there wasn't I? Didn't let him run off alone which he would have done if I hadn't come along."

"Yeah right. Did it ever occur to you to let me in on this little excursion?" She glared at them both but they remained silent. "Oh right. Macho male bonding going on here. Well _boys_ did it further occur to you that if I hadn't figured it out and headed out here there would have been no one to get your back and get you out of there? Tactical ops 101, make sure your backup is in place. Did you miss that lesson 494 while you were out hustling up your cigars or vitamins or whatever?"

"Max. It's all good. We're okay and I apologize for not letting you in on this." Logan tried to soothe her and direct her anger away from Alec. "I was going to go alone and Alec insisted I at least let him come."

"Yeah right. Whatever." Max settled in to glare at them both. Logan turned in his seat and smiled at her.

"It was worth it." he said softly reaching into his jacket pocket, thankful he had placed Dr. Mendoza's notes there instead of in his briefcase which was probably now reduced to ashes. He handed the papers to Max who quickly read through them. When she looked at him there was a light of hope in her eyes.

"Logan, is this what I think?"

"He said it was the answer. I'm going to give this to Sebastian to see if he can have his medical people do the engineering. We'll need another blood sample from you."

"No problem, Logan." Max was happier than he had seen her since her return and Logan's heart leapt at seeing her smile again.

"We don't know for sure but he seemed confident." he cautioned. 

"Logan it's the best chance we've had so far." Unspoken promises were exchanged as they looked steadily at each other.

"So where to kiddies?" Alec broke in impatient with the direction of the conversation. He glanced in the rearview mirror and let out a curse at the same time stepping on the accelerator. Max turned around and saw the black SUV bearing down on them. "Hang on to your hats this is not going to be a fun ride. Good thing this baby has horsepower."

They were now flying down the twisting and turning mountain road. Logan was glad the X5 was at the wheel – he didn't think he would have the reaction time to control the vehicle at the speed they were going on this road. Unfortunately the SUV was keeping pace with them, not gaining but not losing ground either. Logan thought quickly.

"Alec, up ahead this road curves then dips and we should be out of their sight for s few seconds when it does," he instructed Alec.

"And your point is?" Alec asked sarcastically. Max shot him a glare annoyed at his attitude and wishing she could do more than sit in the back seat as a passenger.

"Immediately after the curve there's an old logging road. If you can control this thing and swing into it we should have enough time to get out of sight before they get to it. They'll think we're still ahead on the road and immediately past the dip there's a fork. Whichever way they take, when they don't catch us they'll think we took the other." As he finished they came up on the curve.

"Sweet. Hang on here she goes." As he spoke Alec rounded the curve and spotting the

overgrown logging road made a sharp turn into it. For a minute it seemed like he was going to lose control but he managed to keep the car in his control and quickly pulled it off into the cover of some overgrown shrubs. As the car stopped Max was out speeding back to the main road to check on their pursuit. Alec flung open his door and followed leaving Logan to wait for their return. He wasn't about to attempt to trail two X5's in a hurry through the rough woods in the exoskeleton.

It was quiet in the woods and he listened carefully for sounds that would indicate Max and Alec had run into trouble. He had pulled his gun out of its holster when they stopped and held it at the ready. In only moments the two returned, jogging quickly but calmly back.

"It worked Logan. They went right past and never even noticed this road. I'd hug you…but." Max exulted. 

"Not bad Cale," was Alec's more casual reply but he continued to be impressed by Logan. The guy thought on his feet. He was starting to get an inkling of why Max had become involved with him. Still, norms were not his thing other than for a casual fling here or there. Involvement wasn't his thing either; Max and Logan were just good backups for him out in this dysfunctional world. At least that was how he rationalized it to himself not wanting to admit that it was lonely away from the routines of Manticore.

"If you continue up this road we'll come to a side road that we can take to my family cabin. Might not be a bad idea to lay low there for a day or so while we make sure it's clear to head back to town." Alec rolled his eyes at the thought of being cooped up with these two for any amount of time but had to admit it was probably a smart idea. He and Max climbed back in and they were soon on their way.

The roads were rough and they had to drive slowly to avoid destroying the car but by sundown they were pulling up in front of the cabin. Max climbed out and stretched, reluctant for a moment to go inside, remembering the last time she'd been here with Zack. Sadness was evident in her eyes as she looked around. Logan, sensitive to her feelings, smiled at her and reaching out briefly held her still gloved hand.

"He'd want you to go on and be happy Max. Remember that."

"Thanks, Logan. If you don't mind I'm gonna walk down to the lake a minute. Need to be alone. K?" He nodded and motioned to Alec to follow him inside. 

"What was that all about?" Alec asked once Max was out of hearing range.

"Zack."

"Huh? Oh X5-599? The one who offed himself for her?" 

"Like I said, Zack. And if I were you I'd watch what you say about him in front of Max. Of course it might be interesting watching her kick your ass again. Last time I wasn't quite in shape to appreciate it." Logan turned and left Alec to follow him in, but not before looking towards the lake where he could see Max's solitary figure silhouetted by the setting sun. 


	6. A little bit of larceny

"Okay, Logan that's it __

Disclaimer : Don't own them , don't make any money from them ….

A/N: This chapter is kind of slow but there is more action to come. Anyway shippers should like this one.

"Okay, Logan that's it. I'm going to kill him." Max was pacing the small living room of Logan's cabin while Logan sat on the couch watching her in amusement.

"What's he done?" he asked patiently.

"What's he done? What hasn't he done? He is the most selfish, spoiled aggravating person I have ever run across. He actually had the nerve to take my baby out without asking me. When he gets back here he is so dead." Logan sighed knowing how possessive Max was of her motorcycle. The night after they had made it to the cabin she and Alec had made a quick midnight trip back to the resort to pick it up from the parking lot and it had been sitting behind the cabin for two days. Evidently Alec had gotten bored this morning and decided to go for a ride.

"Would you have let him if he asked?" Logan inquired mildly.

"Are you kidding? No way." Logan smiled, in some ways Max would never change. He doubted she'd ever go easy on anyone who touched her bike without her permission. No doubt there would be some fireworks when Alec returned.

"Just do me a favor okay? Kick his ass outside. I don't want to have to replace half the furniture in this place because you two can't get along." Max glared at Logan, not entirely happy with his cavalier attitude and still angry with Alec. 

"Oh I forgot you two are buddies now." Logan raised an eyebrow and gave her one of his patented smiles, one guaranteed to make her melt. Max sulked a moment more but was distracted by the ringing of Logan's cel phone.

"Hello." Logan listened for a moment then snapped the phone closed. Max looked a question at him.

"Should be clear to head back to Seattle. My contacts haven't picked up any sign of any suspicious activity around my place or around Jam Pony." Max smiled glad to hear they would soon be leaving the confines of the cabin. At one time she had dreamed about spending time here with Logan but in the present circumstances the close quarters had been difficult. Not to mention the irritation of having Alec around. 24 hours a day. Max had basically ignored him but he had cheerfully hung with Logan, discussing sports and such, things Max had never associated with Logan. Who cared about the Seattle Sonics or whatever they were called? Evidently Logan did and Max had to brush away thoughts that she was jealous of the easy camaraderie Alec seemed to have achieved with Logan. As a result she had spent most of the last two days outside polishing and tuning up her bike. 

"Max? Earth to Max."

"Huh?" Max started as Logan's words interrupted her train of thought.

"I asked if you wanted some food before we head back." Logan was already in the kitchen area pulling out sandwich fixings from the refrigerator.

"Sure. I'd offer to help but…" Max replied. Since the near disaster with the sauce Max refused to come anywhere near any food that Logan might eat. Logan smiled at her knowing her fears.

"No problem. Maybe in a few days you can return the favor." Max caught her breath at the thought that they might actually have a cure for the virus in their hands. She smiled at Logan almost shyly, thoughts going to what else they might be able to do in a few days. Logan must have caught her train of thought as he often did because he gave her a look that confirmed he had more in mind than just lunch in a few days. "But I know cooking isn't really your thing so if there's something else you'd rather do to repay me that would be okay too."

Max turned away but not before Logan could have sworn he caught a blush on her face. The thought of Max blushing was mind boggling to him and he decide he'd better turn this conversation before things got a little too … heated.

"Here. One turkey and ham sandwich a la Cale." he slid the plate across the table to Max who waited until he released it to reach out for the sandwich. Quickly they were involved in their meal, passing the time with small talk. Finished, Max sent Logan out of the kitchen while she insisted on cleaning up. Logan let her and passed the time getting together the few things he had with him and making sure the cabin was ready to be closed up. 

"Okay that's it. We can get out of here except that he hasn't brought back my baby yet."

Max was frowning. She was impatient to leave and get back to Seattle. Logan was as anxious as she but concealed it a little better. He wanted to get the notes he had into the hands of Sebastian and his people so they could get moving on the cure. He hesitated before making a suggestion that he knew Max was not going to like.

"We could always take the car and leave a note for Alec to head on back with the bike."

"What! Logan I am not leaving here not knowing where in hell he is with my baby." Max reacted just as Logan had expected.

"The longer we wait the less chance we get back today. I don't want t o hit the checkpoints at night. They tend to get a lot pickier about papers then. If Alec isn't back in ½ hour we either leave or wait until tomorrow." Max fumed silently for a few minutes acknowledging the truth in Logan's words. 

"Fine. If he isn't back in half an hour we're outa here." She paused then continued, "But if something happens to my baby I am holding you just as responsible as him. If you hadn't gone off with him none of this would have happened."

"Yeah you're right And we wouldn't have a potential cure in our hands either." Logan's words were soft but Max stopped and looked at him unable to come up with a rejoinder.

"You know that's one thing I hate about you, Logan. I hate when you're so damn reasonable about stuff like this." 

He smiled at her, eyes teasing. "You're the one trained to be the emotionless soldier not me." Max glared at him a moment then relaxed into a smile unable to resist Logan when he was intent on charming her out of her sulks.

"Okay I give up. You win. Alec is just the most charming, considerate dependable friend to have around." Her words dripped false sweetness and Logan laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far, Max. But he did help me out and we do have the cure. So cut him some slack. He had a bad upbringing."

"Yeah, whatever." Half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Alec and he didn't answer his cel phone. "Probably picked up some hooker and is shacked up in a sleazy motel somewhere for the day." Max muttered. "Okay that's it. Let's go Logan before I change my mind." Max was already out the door as she flung the words at Logan. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her out after making sure the cabin was locked up and a note left for Alec. Since the car had no hand controls and Logan preferred not to drive in his exoskeleton, Max climbed behind the wheel and Logan got into the passenger seat. Max shot him a glance.

"Max, don't worry so much. You're wearing your gloves; we both have on long sleeves and long pants. I think we're okay for the trip to Seattle. 

"Just be careful, okay?" 

The trip was uneventful and they arrived back in Seattle well before dark, breezing through the checkpoints with ease. Logan relaxed once they passed the last one, realizing he had been worried about someone connecting his name with the genetics conference but evidently his cover had held and they had no interest in him. He directed Max to pull the car into the garage of his building and when they got out to leave the keys in the car.

"Someone will be picking it up later. Want to come up for some dinner?" She hesitated but the urgings of her stomach won out and she rationalized that at this point it would be hard to pick anything up to eat.

"Sure. Might as well." Logan grinned to himself as they headed for the elevators. Somehow the events of the last few days had managed to break down the walls Max had been building between them ever since the virus from hell had struck him down. Forced to stay in the cabin together for several days she seemed to have realized that it was possible for them to be together without endangering his life. She had bitched about Alec's presence but Logan thought that Alec being there had actually helped them. There had been no question of romantic moments which might lead to dangerous actions and Max had almost seemed jealous of Alec at times. Logan hadn't minded because it had seemed to push her to be more open to him in order to secure his attention from Alec.

They acted like a highly competitive brother and sister both wanting the lions' share of attention. Max's relationship with Zack had been different; she had clearly looked up to him as more of a big brother. Her arguments with him had been in the nature of the rebellious younger sibling declaring her independence from the older. Alec was more her contemporary and the two of them were so much alike they couldn't help but step on each other's toes. Having Alec around would certainly make for some fireworks. Logan hoped not to be there when Alec returned Max's bike. He had a feeling that was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Need a ride home?" Dinner was over, Logan had scanned and emailed Dr. Mendoza's notes to Sebastian and Max was restlessly wandering the apartment.

"Since your buddy hasn't brought back my baby yet I'm without wheels" Max observed irritated once more and worried about her bike. Logan sighed to himself but he was getting concerned about Alec as well. 

"Come on then." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Max followed and there was silence on the way down in the elevator.

"Max, I'm sure he's okay. You'll have the bike back tomorrow. He knows better than to hit the checkpoints at night."

"Yeah I guess so." By now they were in the car heading to Max's. "Hey change of plans. Drop me at Crash. I'm too restless to sit home alone and the gang is probably there." 

Logan obligingly changed direction and in moments was parked outside of the bar. Max glanced at him and then slowly asked, sure he would refuse.

"Want to come in or a while?" She was already out the door turning to say "No problem" at what she was sure would be his refusal when she realized he had opened his door and was climbing out. 

"Why not? My apartment gets lonely at night." Logan smiled at her and Max found herself giving an answering smile back. She felt a jolt of pleasure that Logan was here with her and at the thought of making a public claim to him. Together they made their was down the steps and Max spotted a small table for two. Leaving Logan to follow more slowly she quickly took possession of it. Once they were seated a waiter was there and Logan ordered them a pitcher of beer. 

"What?" he asked her as she looked at him in bemusement.

"Sports, Crash, beer. This is a side of Logan Cale I haven't seen before."

"I'm a multifaceted individual, Max. What you see isn't exactly what you get." he responded.

"I'm starting to realize that." The waiter returned with their beer and poured out the first two glasses for them, leaving the pitcher on the table. Logan lifted his glass and giving Max a look, said simply

"To us." Max lifted her glass to touch his and they drank eyes locked. Max was so lost in his eyes that she jumped when he reached out and took the hand that was resting on the table in his.

"Logan!" Panicked she started to pull back but he refused to let go. 

"Max it's okay. You have on your gloves and to be safe so do I." Looking down she realized that what he said was true. Logan had donned a pair of leather gloves and their hands were safely together, no actual contact of skin. She slowly relaxed and smiled at him wondering why they hadn't thought of such a simple thing sooner.

"Awww how touching." The mood was shattered as a familiar voice intruded. Scowling, Max turned to face Alec.

"Where the _Hell_ have you been and how dare you take my bike without asking?" Logan kept tight hold on her hand hoping to avert a scene that might draw unwanted attention to the capabilities of the pair he was with.

"Max." he began.

"Logan stay out of this."

"Aw c'mon Max. All I did was give you some time alone with your boyfriend here. Your bike is just fine." Alec pulled over another chair and seated himself at the table.

"I am going to so kick your ass, Alec."

"Give it up, Max. You know you can't." Alec calmly motioned the waiter to bring another glass and poured himself some beer, sitting back and scanning the room. Logan muttered to Max,

"Max, not here. Exposure." and she relaxed somewhat but continued to glare at Alec.

"Hey, isn't that your little blonde friend over there?" Alec turned to Logan who looked in the direction he indicated. Asha was sitting at the bar, seemingly alone, in conversation with the bartender. Alec looked at Max who was continuing to glare at him. "Since I seem to be persona non grata here maybe I'll just go see how she's doing." Rising he picked up his glass and tossed the keys to Max's bike on the table. "Thanks for the loan of the bike, Max. Oh by the way I'm afraid I used up the gas. You'll need to fill it up before you go anywhere." With that he sauntered off leaving a fuming Max sitting there while Logan looked on smiling.


	7. Complications

__

Disclaimer: They all belong to messr's Cameroan and Eglee but it's fun to borrow them to play with them.

A/N: There will be more action soon – just had to get some of this out of the way to set the stage so to speak.

Next morning found Logan hard at work on his computer system. He felt energized and more ready to tackle Eyes Only work than he had in months. While he had been immersed in Manticore and then the hunt for the virus cure, Eyes Only had taken a back seat. But now that Manticore was gone and Sebastian was running with the virus work, it was time for Eyes Only to get back to business. The informant net had been busy and so far Logan was only about half way through reading the tips that had come in in the last month. As he read he either deleted them as useless or outdated, sent them to a file marked "Investigation Needed" or starred them and filed them as "Immediate Attention" The latter was always the smallest group but the one he put the most emphasis on. So far he had about 10 items in that group and he would go back when he finished the first review and pick out the one that would be the next Eyes Only project.

As he worked his email icon began flashing and he stopped to check to see what it was. Seeing that it was from Sebastian he opened it up and eagerly read the contents.

"_My Tec's have reviewed the notes you sent and say they see where this guy was headed. Need the blood sample from Max ASAP so they can work on the reengineering. They tell me they should have an answer within a week." _

Logan felt himself breaking out into a grin and couldn't help exclaiming "Yes!" as he read. Deciding now was as good a time as any for a break he pulled out his cell phone intending to call Max and to ask her to get the sample over to Sebastian that day. He had just finished leaving her a page when his door opened and he turned his chair and wheeled out to his entrance hallway.

"Max…" he began only to stop short at the sight of Asha closing the door behind her. She paused and gave him a smile.

"Hey Logan." 

"Oh. Hey Asha." He wished he had never given her the key to his place. At the time, before Max's return, with Bling gone, it had seemed a good idea for someone else to be able to get in here if needed. Now he was uncomfortable that she walked in whenever she wanted but he felt awkward asking for the key back. Asha had made herself at home, seemingly unaware of his hesitation. Logan knew Max was unhappy about Asha having free run of his place and the last thing he wanted was to have her get his page and walk in while Asha was here.

"Do you have any Eyes Only assignments for S1W? It's been kind of quiet lately so I thought I'd stop by to see if he gave you anything for us." As she spoke she had wandered over to his computer and was looking curiously at the screen. Logan remembered he had left the email from Sebastian open and quickly headed that way.

Too late Asha had obviously read it because she straightened up and looked at him. "So it looks like you and Max may have your cure soon." Her words were flat and Logan couldn't detect what she was thinking. Before Max had returned he had paid little attention to Asha other than as a comrade in arms but Max had made it pretty clear that she thought Asha had a personal interest in him.

"Yeah." was all he could come up with. She hesitated then walked over to his chair and knelt down on the floor next to him.

"Logan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" he had a feeling this was going somewhere he really did not want to go but didn't know how to get out of it. Now he was praying Max would show up.

"What do I do wrong? I mean what is there about this…girl…that you find more attractive to you than me? She isn't even really human." At her words Logan felt a cold anger rise up inside of him and it was reflected in the tone of his voice as he answered.

"Max is more human than a lot of people I know. She's a caring, loving person who happens to have some transgenic DNA thrown into her mix. There are more than a few people I can think of who have 100% human DNA that I wouldn't even consider fit to clean her shoes. I can't believe you said that Asha, I thought better of you than that."

Asha paused, chastised then continued " I'm sorry, Logan. It's just that for years I've hoped you'd notice me. First there was Valerie. After her you wouldn't let anyone close but I thought if I waited you'd finally see me. But then you met her. And now you can't see anyone else but her. Why haven't you ever been able to see me?" Tears were running down her face and the last was a forlorn cry. Logan felt a wave of sympathy and guilt as he looked at her. 

"Asha, I'm sorry. I don't know what it is with Max and me, I've never known. It's just something that's been there from the day I met her. We have a connection and no matter what happens I don't think that will ever be broken. You need to find someone else, someone who can give you what you need. Even if this virus is never cured I could never give you what you want from me."

Awkwardly he reached out and placed a hand on her bent head, not knowing what else to do. At that moment he heard a throat clearing and looked up to see Alec standing there watching the two of them. Relieved that it wasn't Max he sent Alec a look begging him to help. Asha had turned her head and was surreptitiously wiping her face as she rose. 

"Asha why don't you get a drink while I pull out the Eyes Only stuff for S1W? Hey, Alec what can I help you with?" Logan was floundering and sighed in relief as Asha headed out to his kitchen. Alec just stood there with his eyebrow cocked regarding Logan with a smile.

"Don't think Max would have appreciated that little scene too much."

"That's an understatement. For once I can say I'm actually glad to see you." Logan wheeled over to his desk and pulled out a file he had printed out for investigation. Flipping through it he decided he might as well let S1W do some recon for him on it. Alec followed him and stood looking over his shoulder as he went through the file.

Asha returned and Logan handed her the file. "Eyes Only wanted you to do some preliminary recon on this guy. He's a major supplier of Androstemine but we need to find out more about his organization before Eyes Only can move on it. Asha nodded and made a point of staring at the file, ignoring Alec. Alec was having none of that though and moved to look over her shoulder. Asha finally looked at him,

"Do you mind? This isn't really any of your business." Alec just smiled at her undeterred by her tone or by the dismissal he had received from her the night before at Crash.

"Thought you might need some help with this. A little extra protection. These guys play rough."

"And how would you know that?" Asha wasn't giving an inch.

"One of the guys at the messenger service got beat up by them for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Alec deliberately left out that he had had a certain delivery with him. Logan quietly left the room relieved that Alec was distracting Asha and wondering when Max would show up. His question was answered a moment later as she breezed through the open door.

"Hey." She smiled at him as she tossed down her pack.

"Hey yourself." Logan returned, their familiar greeting ritual. 

"Why'd you page?" In answer Logan handed her Sebastian's email and watched as she read it. Finished she looked up at him and their eyes met in hope and excitement.

"Wow. I'll head right over, soon as I leave here.'K?" Max said. Logan just smiled back at her. Neither was aware of the interested audience watching from Logan's computer room. Asha turned away as she saw the by-play and Alec regarded her for a moment before breaking in,

"Any chance of you having some food around her?" Max started and turned realizing for the first time that she and Logan were not alone.

"Why are you here? I seem to remember your schedule had you over in Sector 2 this morning?" 

"Finished my runs, thought I'd stop in to see Logan. What, does he have to get approval from you for his visitors?"

"Oh give it up Alec and get a life."

"I have a life sweetheart. And it isn't subject to approval from you." Max made a disgusted face and turned away from Alec, heading for the kitchen.

"Since we're all here we might as well have some lunch." Logan interposed, inwardly groaning at the thought of sharing a meal with Alec and Max glaring at each other and Asha sulking. His hope that Alec and Asha would leave was dashed when they both proceeded to make themselves at home in his kitchen. Suddenly Logan was struck by inspiration. Looking at the clock he exclaimed.

"Damn, I forgot I'm supposed to be at Sebastian's in 20 minutes. Max you might as well come too – do you have time?" Max stared at him for a second then caught on.

"We need to leave now or Normal'll have my ass." 

"Just let me put on the exo and we can go." Logan headed to his bedroom while Alec just raised an eyebrow and continued making his sandwich. Asha started to open her mouth but he forestalled her by picking up a grape and popping it in so she had no choice but to chew it or choke. Max chuckled and headed to the elevator where Logan joined her in minutes.

"Hey Asha, lock up when you and Alec leave, ok?" he called out and as the elevator doors opened he and Max jumped in. Max collapsed back against the wall laughing as the doors closed and Logan smiled at her mirth.

"Smooth move Logan but I think Asha wants to kill you about now."

"Alec will handle her. I'm not worried. After all I have two genetically engineered killing machines on my side." Max grinned at him and just shook her head as the elevator headed down. Logan looked to see if she was wearing her gloves and seeing that she was he reached over and took her hand. Max looked up at him and as the elevator descended the two stood there, holding hands, content for the moment.


	8. Fever

__

Disclaimer : same as always

A/N Forgive me if the medical stuff is off. I've tried to make it somewhat possible but this virus is so stupid to start with that it makes a reasonable solution almost impossible. 

Three days later Max was standing at her locker at Jam Pony chatting with Cindy when her new cell phone went off.

"Whoa Boo when did you get that?" Cindy asked as she pulled it out of her pocket and snapped open the cover.

"Logan gave it to me after we had some problems hooking up." Max brought the phone to her ear ignoring Cindy's look. "Hey what's up? Wow. So fast? Yeah I can get away Meet you there." She closed the phone and slipped it into her pocket. "Hey Normal, got any deliveries in Sector 5?"

Cindy just watched as Max strode over to the front desk She had a pretty good idea what was up and only hoped that this time things would work out. She knew the strain Max was under and it was her considered opinion that her home girl needed to get this virus bitch gone so she could get herself some lovin' from her man. Cindy believed everyone needed hugs on a daily basis, Max more than most Cindy had done what she could but Max was hurting for Logan. Maybe they never had gotten very far with the physical side of things but she would bet there had been plenty of small, unnoticed touches that had given her girl strength in the past.

Max retrieved a package from Normal and was heading out when Cindy caught up to her. "'m I gonna see you later or are you going to be busy?" she questioned. Max looked at her blankly for a moment then smiled

"God, I don't know. Cindy I'm scared. " Cindy reached out and hugged her.

"Don't be. If this thing works out you take the time you need, to be where you need to be. 'ts about time for you two. Forget the rest of the shit goin' down – you spend the time you need with your boy and you do what the two of you been wantin' to do forever. And don't you give me any crap about not being like that or I'll lay the smackdown on you." Max hugged Cindy back and was gone.

* * * * *

Thirty minutes later she and Logan were standing with Sebastian looking at a small vial on his desk.

"That's it?" Logan asked.

"That's it, Logan. My techs took the notes you gave us from Dr Mendoza and used them to reengineer the virus in Max's bloodstream. They created a new virus that should be completely harmless to anything except the existing virus in Max. When we inject her the new virus should attack the old one. We estimate about 6 hours should do the trick. "Are you sure?" Max asked softly.

"It worked on the virus in your blood sample. No reason to think it won't work on you."

Max and Logan exchanged looks.

"Let's do it then." Max reached for the vial.

"There is one thing. Your enhanced immune system is extremely effective. When we inject this your body may see it as an attack and may react." "How?" demanded Logan.

"There's a chance Max could run an extremely high fever, possibly dangerously high as the new virus replicates and destroys the old. We have to let it happen in order to be sure to destroy all of the old virus. The most we'll be able to do for her if it happens is use ice to cool her down."

"No." Logan exclaimed. "We're not risking her life." Max just looked at him. "Logan, it's the only way. I'm not living the rest of my life not being able to touch you, not if there's a chance this will work." Her voice was determined. "I lived through a heart transplant and Renfro's tortures. I can make it past a little fever." "Max." Logan stopped as she just looked at him.

"Logan, I have a doctor here. She'll be monitored and taken care of. It may not even happen. Max is strong. I think she can do this." Sebastian added his voice to that of Max's.

"Can you give us a minute?" Logan asked. Sebastian nodded and left the two of them alone in the room.

"Logan I'm doing this."

"Max I don't want to live without you again. I can't live without you again." "Logan you won't have to. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Logan stopped as she repeated to him the words he had given to her once before. He sighed. "I wish I could kiss you before you did this."

"When it's done I'll hold you to that." He nodded slowly and she went to the door to signal to Sebastian to come back in.

* * * *

Five hours later Logan sat in a room watching helplessly as Max thrashed weakly in a bath of ice. Two techs stood by to hold her down if need be but it was a measure of how weak she now was that they weren't needed. The fever Sebastian had feared had set in after 3 hours and had been steadily climbing. Max had been incoherent for the last 30 minutes and seemed to be rapidly weakening.

"Damn it isn't there anything you can do? She's dying." Logan burst out moving towards Max.

"She's strong Logan. She hasn't lost consciousness which is a good sign. In another 40 minutes we can give her something to reduce the fever." Sebastian spoke calmly. "Why can't you give it to her now?"

"We could but the virus might not be completely destroyed if we do."

"I can't lose her Sebastian."

"I know Logan." Sebastian was silent for a moment then pressed a button on his headset with his chin, summoning a technician. He spoke to her softly for a moment then the technician walked to Logan and asked him to come with her for a moment. Logan balked but then reluctantly followed her out of the room at Sebastian's look. She brought him to a cabinet which she opened and after looking at his hands a moment pulled out a pair of elbow length surgical gloves.

"Please roll up your sleeves and hold out your arms." she instructed. Logan complied as he realized what Sebastian had in mind. The technician expertly put the gloves on him and then smiling indicated he should return to Max's room. The techs were gone leaving him alone with Max. Sebastian had had a chair brought in while Logan was absent and it was positioned next to Max's head. Logan quickly went to it and sat down noting as he d did so that Max seemed weaker than she had minutes earlier. "Max." he reached out and began to stroke her forehead, remembering as he did so another time she had lain on his couch weak from her seizures and he had sat by her side. She murmured weakly but her eyes were closed. "I'm here Max. I promised I wouldn't leave and I won't. But you promised too and you have to keep that promise. You can't leave me." Max still showed no signs of hearing him and he could feel the heat from her fever through the thin surgical gloves. "Max you wouldn't let me leave, that time I had the surgery. You came to me and gave me your blood and you told me if I died you'd kick my ass. You danced with me Max. We shared that dream together."

He paused then began again "You told me my walking didn't matter to you and I finally believed you. You told me I was your family and you took me up on the Needle with you. You left me Max but I never believed you were really gone and then you came back. I can't believe you came back just to leave me again. I need you Max." The last was almost a sob and tears were running down his face. He sat there silently for a moment continuing to stroke her forehead. Glancing at his watch he noted that there were still 20 minutes left before they could give her anything to fight the fever. Taking a breath he continued to speak to her, reminding her of the times they had shared together. As he spoke he reached out and took her right hand in his as he continued to stroke her forehead and ran his fingers around the outline of her face. She had quieted but she seemed more relaxed, and her fever seemed to be slightly less. Logan lost all sense of time as he sat there with her willing her to be okay.

"Logan. We can give her some medication now." Sebastian had returned with the doctor. Moving to the far side of the bed he reached down and pulling Max's left arm out straight injected her with a clear liquid.

"Will she be okay Sebastian?"

The doctor spoke for the first time. "Her fever seems to be dropping a little on its own.

This will help bring it down more quickly. She should come out of it in about 20 minutes. If she doesn't then we have a problem." Logan nodded, and as Sebastian and the doctor left the room, went back to talking to Max, reassuring her and himself that it would all be okay. He was running out of things to say and wanted nothing more than to just lean down and kiss her when he was startled to see her eyes open. "Logan?" Her voice was soft but there was sanity in her eyes and he felt a jolt of relief run through him. "Did it work Logan? Do we know?" He had forgotten all about the purpose behind her ordeal and her words brought it back in a rush. "I don't know, Max. I thought we were going to lose you and to be honest I forgot all about it. Let me get the doctor and Sebastian."

"While you're at it get someone in here to get me out of this ice." Max demanded. Logan quickly moved to the door and opening it caught the attention of the same technician who had given him the gloves. When she came over he gave her his request and she hurried off to attend to them. Shortly thereafter, Max was more comfortably settled and the doctor had drawn a blood sample from her arm. "Give him a little time to analyze it and see how it looks." Sebastian told them. "Can I get some food in the meantime? I'm starving." Max demanded already looking almost herself again. Sebastian nodded and instructed his technician to find something for Max. "I'm sorry we don't have much here, this isn't a hospital, it's more of a research facility. But we can find you something to take the edge off." Max smiled at him and then looked at Logan who continued to sit holding her hand. Their eyes met and exchanged messages as they waited impatiently to hear if the treatment had worked on Max.

__

A/N Authors live for reviews you know – please review !!!


	9. My hero?

Alec swore softly to himself as he lurked in the dank, odorous alley in Sector 4. Instead of here he could be comfortably ensconced At Crash, drinking some beer, playing foosball and finding himself a companion for later tonight. Instead he was standing here watching a cold bitch who had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. Hanging around Max and her shining knight Logan too much. If Asha wanted to get herself killed it was none of his business and she had made it clear she didn't want his help. So he should just pick himself up and get himself out of here. He had decided to do exactly that when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of voices at the entrance to the alley. One was Asha and another was a male voice. 

But then he picked up another sound, the soft click of a gun being cocked. Focusing his night vision on the source of the sound he spotted a steelhead sighting on Asha and her companion from a spot closer to the alley entrance than he was. In a blur he moved and quickly took out the sniper with an arm around his neck. The man struggled and Alec wasted no time. With a quick snap his neck was broken and Alec let the body drop to the ground. Alerted by the sound of the falling body Asha's companion quickly fled leaving her to turn and enter the alleyway.

"Who's there?" she called out making Alec swear to himself in frustration at her naivete.

Deciding to teach her a lesson he melted into the shadows letting her stumble across the body of the dead steelhead. As she leaned down with a shocked intake of breath he came up behind her and with a quick motion captured her and spun her around to face him, holding her arms pinned against her body. 

"Who? … What….Alec? What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Saving your life. I told you these creeps were dangerous." She wiggled in his grip trying to break free to no avail.

"How do you know this guy was going to do anything? Maybe he was just passing through," she shot back at him. "Now let me go." Alec ignored her demand and snapped back at her.

"Oh yeah. And just decided on a little impromptu target practice while he was at it. Do you have to work at being so naïve or is it a natural gift you have?"

"Why you …" she spluttered. "I know exactly what I'm doing." Her eyes flashed fire at him. "Let me go and I'll show you, you arrogant jerk." Alec easily retained his grip on her but he was suddenly all too aware of the feel of her body against his as she struggled to free herself. 'Damnation' he thought 'don't go there, Alec. This is one ice-cold bitch and you don't need that kind of involvement' Unfortunately his body had a mind of its own and he realized Asha had also become aware of that fact. She had stopped struggling and was staring up at him.

"Don't even think of…: her words were stopped as he bent down and captured her mouth in a brutal kiss. Her hands were pinned to her sides by his and he pulled her hard against him as he explored her mouth. She tried to pull her head away at first but as he refused to stop her struggles ceased and her lips softened under his. Alec continued to kiss her and ran his tongue across her lips looking for entrance. At first she stubbornly refused but finally she gave in and parted her lips. That was all he needed and in seconds his tongue was plundering her mouth and she was responding. Dimly he realized that he had released her arms to run his hands over her back. Instead of pulling away her arms had come up and she was running her long fingers through his hair and around the back of his neck. For long minutes the kiss continued until finally he pulled back and gave her a cocky grin.

"So what exactly were you going to show me?" He asked her and he could have sworn she growled deep in her throat and her arm came back as she launched herself at him. He easily caught her hand before it could make contact with his face and he held her wrist in an iron grip. "Play nice now or daddy spanks" He grinned at her fury.

She suddenly calmed and her words dripped ice. "So what? You proved you're stronger than I am? Big man huh?" He refused to be baited and just continued to smile at her.

"Baby, you loved it and don't pretend you didn't. I'd love to continue but dirty alleys aren't my choice of accommodation for the fine art of love making, sweetheart." Asha just continued to glare at him as he pulled her along to where he had stashed the motorcycle he had recently acquired. Reaching it he released her and climbed on. As she continued to stand there he calmly asked.

"Are you coming or do you prefer to wait here for that psycho's friends to come and find him and you? No difference to me but I'm out of here."

"You are a total bastard you know." She observed as she climbed on behind him, reluctantly placing her arms around his waist. He just laughed as he gunned the motor and took off, reveling in the feeling of speed, action and a warm woman holding tight to him. She directed him to her place and as they pulled up she quickly climbed off expecting him to follow. Surprisingly he just sat on the bike regarding her knowingly.

"I'd ask you in ….but." she observed acidly. He laughed and leaning over planted a fast hard kiss on her lips

"I prefer my women warm and willing not cold blooded bitches who think they're in love with another man. If you ever wake up and realize he isn't for you give me a call." With that he was gone leaving her standing there dumfounded. Letting out a string of curses she kicked the curb and then cursed further as she felt the pain through her boots. Turning she limped up the stairs to her building entrance, trying hard to forget the taste of his lips and the feel of his hard body pressed against hers. Trying to forget the last words he had flung at her and the hard truth contained in them. As she let herself into her apartment tears rolled slowly down her cheeks, for who or what she wasn't sure.

*****

After what seemed an eternity Sebastian and his doctor returned to where Max was sitting on the bed with Logan in the chair next to it. The two turned and anxiously waited for the verdict. Sebastian smiled and nodded to the doctor.

"It appears that Dr. Mendoza's idea worked. The only virus we're finding in your system now, Max is the new one we created." At Max's gasp he cautioned "We can't be 100% sure but I would say the treatment was successful."

"How sure are you?" Max's eyes narrowed.

"99.9999% which is about the best you can ever do." Max frowned. The doctor hastened to continue "Just in case we were also able to engineer an antigen to the original virus. If Logan should become re-infected we can administer it before his life is in danger." Max relaxed and Logan realized he had been holding his breath.

"That's it then." he said. "Thanks Sebastian, thanks doctor." 

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked as Logan rose to leave motioning to Max to come with him. "Don't you want to test things out here?" Logan looked at him.

"You say you're sure it worked and if it didn't the antigen will work?" The doctor nodded. "Max and I haven't had a hell of a lot of privacy to figure things out. I think it's about time we did so no offense doc, but we'll take the antigen with us and work the rest of this out on our own." The doctor started to protest but was stopped by a nod from Sebastian who had expected something of the sort. At another nod he handed a kit containing the antigen to Logan who placed it in his pocket as he looked at Max.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded slowly, eyes locked to his. Still avoiding touching the two turned and left the room leaving Sebastian smiling and the doctor still looking on in some surprise. Outside Logan turned to Max and said softly in his husky voice, 

"Come home with me, Max." She looked at him struck by his use of the word home and the meaning in his words. This wasn't just an invitation to dinner and chess, this was more. Accepting meant a commitment to Logan that was almost frightening in what it would entail. She started to hedge but instead found herself nodding at him as she softly said,

"I've been waiting forever for you to invite me." Their eyes met and they smiled as they climbed into his car and headed for his apartment, still not touching.


	10. The Dance

__

A/N: By popular request – fluff and shippiness. 

The ride to Logan's apartment in his car was a silent one. It was as if, now that they had what they most desired within reach, neither of them knew quite what to do or say. Logan looked straight ahead concentrating on the non-existent Seattle traffic and Max stole sideways looks at his strong profile as they drove. Finally they arrived and pulled into the garage still in silence. Logan turned off the ignition and looked at Max.

"We're here." He wanted to kick himself for sounding like such an idiot but he was suddenly afraid. Afraid she would change her mind, afraid that he had built too many expectations up in his mind, afraid of what he didn't know.

"Yeah." Max wondered what was up with Logan. Had he changed his mind about things? Suddenly shy she looked away as she undid her seat belt and climbed out of the car. Logan was waiting still not saying anything but he reached out and took her hand and briefly smiled at her as they headed for the elevator. Another tenant climbed in behind them so the ride to Logan's floor was a silent one.

The elevator doors opened and Logan fumbled in his pocket for his keys, finally finding them and opening the door. He smiled at Max as he waited for her to precede him into the apartment. Max walked in and wandered over to look out the window as Logan took care of their jackets and then headed for the kitchen. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions as she looked out over the lights of Seattle. For once it wasn't raining and there was a clear view over the city.

"Max." Lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Logan come up behind her and she jumped at his voice so close to her ear. She turned and at the same time she started to back away, pulling her hands behind her and then she realized what she was doing. Logan smiled at her reaction and softly said 

"It's alright." The scene was so reminiscent of another one so many months ago that Max had to smile. 

"What?" Logan asked her not catching on yet.

"No you're supposed to say 'Courtesy our crazy friend Phil'" she told him, suddenly relaxed. He looked at her for a minute then caught on.

"And then you say?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she supplied looking deep into his intense blue eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for last night an anniversary gift." He played the game with her remembering that night and the intense but short-lived joy of it.

"I'm sorry." She returned and he realized she was letting him know that she was sorry for all of the misunderstandings and distance of the last month.

"You have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of…cause I know who you are." He paused then went on, "Now don't tell me I have to fall down here because that I'm not doing."

Max giggled and said "But then I don't get to tell you."

"Tell me anyway." She waited and he looked at her then softly said,

"I'm sorry." _Sorry for Asha, sorry I haven't been there for you, sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you._

"You have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of." She looked at him expectantly enjoying this game they were playing.

"Would you look at us?" he responded on cue.

"Pathetic." She smiled at him, glancing down at his lips.

"Hopeless." He shot back returning the look.

"Good thing we hooked up." Her eyes were challenging him to continue as he had that long ago night that had ended so differently than it should have. Logan looked at her for a long moment and then whispered softly,

"Happy Anniversary." He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek brushing his lips across the softness, reveling in the feel of her skin once again. As she had that other time Max turned her head so their lips met and brought her arms up around his neck, running them through his hair. This time they were standing not sitting on the floor and Logan's arms went around her pulling her to him, locking her in so she couldn't escape. They kissed for long minutes making up for the months they had lost to Manticore and the virus. When he finally lifted his head from hers both of them were breathing unevenly and their hearts were racing. Their eyes locked and then for a moment Max rested her head on his shoulder as his hands traced circles on her back.

"So." Logan said looking down at the woman in his arms. Max nuzzled closer but didn't look up. Logan sighed and released her. "Guess we need to talk?" Max looked at him and nodded reluctantly. Taking her hand he led her to the sofa and lowering himself onto it pulled her down next to him. Max pulled her feet up and curled into the warmth of Logan's arm as he cuddled her close.

"Max. Look at me." Max turned her head and looked into Logan's eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know." She responded slowly. 

"Is it me? You've changed your mind about me?" Max looked at him shocked and he saw in her eyes that that wasn't the problem. 

"Where do we go from here Logan? We've spent so much time thinking about being here but where is here? What happens now? I'm still what I've always been and now I have even more problems. The transgens aren't going to go away and I'm responsible for them." Logan was silent for a moment and Max's heart sank. Then he began to speak.

"Do you really think I'd turn away from you because of that? I told you, you did a good thing for them, letting them out. Walking away from them now wouldn't be something the Max I know would ever do. I know that. Just like I can't walk away from Eyes Only."

He was silent a minute thinking about what to say. "Zack asked me once what exactly was between us and I told him I didn't know but that there was something. I still don't know exactly what it is but I do know that I need to find out. We can take it as slow as you want, Max just as long as we take it somewhere."

"Logan," she said unable to believe that he knew her so well, knew her better than she did herself sometimes. "I want to find out too. About us I mean." 

"So let's start tonight." He leaned down and kissed her lightly then rose from the sofa and held out his hand. "Dance with me Max" She smiled as she took it and let him pull her into his arms.

"There's no music."

"There's always music when I'm with you. Can't you hear it?" Max listened and she did seem to hear music. 

"Valse Triste, Logan." He smiled and swept her into a graceful waltz to the music of their dream. 

__

A/N: Reviews bring more chapters … grins evilly.


	11. No Where Else To Go

__

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: I'm sticking with the PG rating on this one. I may put up a more adult oriented chapter separately later but for now I'll leave the details to the readers imagination. 

For long moments they danced together, keeping perfect time to the music that both heard so clearly playing in their heads. Finally, they slowed and stood gently swaying together as Logan's arms tightened around Max and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I dreamed of dancing with you, you know." Logan murmured to her huskily.

"Me too." 

"Not the dream in the hospital," he clarified, noting her intake of breath as she processed his words.

"You had the dream in the hospital?" Max lifted her head at that and looked at him.

"Yeah." he confirmed looking deep into her eyes. "But I dreamed it again. While you were gone and since you've been back. Holding you like this and dancing with you."

"I dreamed of you while I was at Manticore. You were what kept me going, kept me _Me_. Renfro knew that, I think that's one of the reasons she hated you so much. Because of you I would never be completely hers like Brin." 

"Max." Logan felt an overwhelming wave of tenderness at her words, at the thought that he had been her anchor during those long months away and his arms tightened even more. As she looked up at him he lowered his head and their lips met. This kiss quickly progressed beyond their earlier ones. Finally they ended the kiss and Logan stepped back, releasing her. He held his hand out to her, a question in his eyes. Max smiled at him and placing her hand in his let him lead her to his bedroom.

************

Alec sat at the bar in Crash checking out the available females. The redhead at the end of the bar looked promising as he made eye contact with her. She smiled back and he was about to walk down to join her when his cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out he looked at the incoming number but didn't recognize it so quickly answered.

"Alec here. This better be good."

"Alec?" it was a faintly familiar female voice. "It's Asha. I need your help." Alec rolled his eyes noting that the redhead had now been approached and was in conversation with someone else. 

"Why don't you call Logan?"

"I tried. He isn't answering." There were sounds in the background.

"Where are you?"

"Sector 4" Alec groaned to himself. 

"Let me guess you went back after your steelhead contact and got yourself caught."

"Well not exactly caught but I need some help getting out of here."

"And you want me to save your ass again?" Alec was already outside climbing on to his bike. There was a brief hesitation and a sigh on the other end followed by more noises.

"Yeah. How fast can you get here?" Asha's voice was softer than before.

"On my way. But babe this is going to cost you. You just made me blow a sweet hookup with a hot redhead." the noises in the background were getting louder.

"Just get here." Asha hissed into the phone. 

"Tell me where here is. Contrary to popular belief mind reading isn't one of the skills they gave us." Asha complied in a low voice as Alec raced towards sector 4. Reaching the checkpoint, which was mercifully clear of traffic, he pulled out his sector pass and flashed it at the guard.

"Jam Pony Messenger" The guard glanced at it and with a bored wave he was through and heading to the market area. 

"Alec?" There were voices in the background of Asha's phone and then it went dead. Alec sent the bike careening around the corner to the marketplace and up ahead saw two male figures who appeared to be dragging a third between them. He hit the gas and roared up to them. Hearing the bike the two dropped the arms of the third and turned to face him reaching into their pockets as they did so. Alec pulled the bike in a hard turn reaching out with his leg as he did so and sweeping the men's legs from under them. The back tire caught the support pole of one of the rickety stands and sent it flying along with the canvas roof and sides, tangling the two in it as it collapsed.

Alec was still on his bike and he reached down for the person on the ground, pulling her up in front of him, draped across the bike. Confirming that it was indeed Asha he quickly righted the bike and hightailed it away before the two thugs could free themselves from the remnants of the stand. He headed away from the market and it was not until they were several blocks away that he stopped the bike and pulled Asha upright. She was unconscious and his attempts to rouse her were useless. Swearing he thought about what to do with her. He wasn't about to bring her back to his place; he didn't trust her enough for that, not with her knowing what he was. He could take her to her place but he wasn't about to baby-sit her for the rest of the night. An idea occurred to him and he grinned wickedly. Securing Asha in front of him he restarted the bike and headed off.

Shortly thereafter he was again swearing in frustration at Max's empty apartment. This was killing his night and Asha was still unconscious. He briefly debated leaving her there for Max to find and take care of whenever she got home but the new conscience he seemed to be developing stopped him. Sighing he decided that there was one last place to try. 

The ride to Foggle Towers was mercifully short and in no time Alec had his bike parked in the garage and was heading up the elevator. There were no other passengers to question the sight of him, an unconscious Asha draped across his arms and soon enough they reached Logan's floor. Alec grinned to himself at the thought of Logan's face when he dumped Asha here but hey, the guy was probably just fooling around with his computer or something. And she had gotten herself into this doing her little reconnaissance for him. There was no answer to the bell so grumbling, he lowered her to the floor and made short work of Logan's lock. 

When he entered the apartment it was dark lit only by the blue glow of the computer monitors that were always running. Shit. Now what was he supposed to do with her? Alec picked her up and carried her over to the couch and deposited her there. She murmured and her eyes fluttered briefly open. 

"Asha. Wake up" He lightly slapped her face and she turned away still muttering. Alec shrugged and headed out to the kitchen to get a cold cloth for her head. As he moved through the hallway he sensed a figure moving towards him from the darkened bedroom. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Max's hands on his throat.

"Alec?! What the hell are you doing creeping around Logan's apartment?" Alec took in her attire, which appeared to consist of a man's oversize t-shirt and nothing else as far as he could tell.

"I'd ask you the same but judging from your clothes I'd guess the good doctor's cure worked." 

"Max? Who is it?" Logan emerged from the bedroom in his wheelchair wearing a pair of low slung sweatpants and nothing else. Alec grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah it worked."

"Shutup." Max snapped and turned to Logan. "It's Alec." The disgust in Max's voice was clear, "breaking in here for some warped reason." 

"Max? Now that you know it's me would you mind letting me up off the floor?" Alec requested mildly. Max glared at him as she rose, going over to stand next to Logan who reached up for her hand.

"I should use you to wipe the floor. What the hell do you want?" Alec opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by,

"Alec? What happened? Where are we?" Asha's voice calling from the other room.

Max glared at Alec who simply grinned back with raised eyebrows.

"Didn't know where else to take her after she got herself into trouble doing her little errand for Logan." Logan sighed as he headed for the living room followed by Max, who hissed at Alec,

"Why didn't you take her to her place? What, you like to ruin my life?"

"Max, I was just following your sterling example. She was unconscious - I was supposed to dump her and leave her all alone? What if she had a concussion or something?" Alec's tone was pure innocence but his eyes were laughing.

"You could have stayed with her." Max flung back. By now Logan was next to Asha who was conscious but disoriented. He had quickly run his fingers over her head searching for bumps but found nothing.

"Looks like they gave her something to knock her out. Her pupils are dilated but I don't see any signs of head trauma." Logan told them. Asha turned her head from Logan and focused in on the others. When her gaze fell on Max, standing there in Logan's t-shirt she inhaled sharply and looked back at Logan noting his state of undress as well. She closed her eyes and looked away. 

Alec was surprised at the feeling of pity he felt for her in that moment. He guessed it couldn't be too easy seeing firsthand that the guy she wanted was most definitely taken. Before he could stop himself he said,

"Look I brought her here. I'll take care of her until I can get her home. You guys might as well go back to …well to whatever you were doing." Max glared at him again but Logan pulled her away before she could respond. She reminded him of a cat about ready to spit and attack and he chuckled to himself at the thought of putting some of that energy to better uses than arguing with Alec.

"We'll take you up on that offer, Alec. You know where things are in the kitchen and extra bathroom. Come on Max." Logan's finger was circling suggestively on her palm and when she looked down at him his eyes were dark with promise. Max melted and with one last dagger look at Alec promising retribution and more she left the room with Logan.


	12. Mistakes

__

A/N Sometimes my characters seem to take on a life of their own. This is not the direction I originally was going with this but they are pulling and tugging on me and insisting on what's happening. What's an author to do? When the muse takes over sometimes you just have to sit back and go along for the ride.

Back in Logan's room he wheeled himself over to his bed and pulled himself out of his chair, settling back against the pillows that were propped on the headboard. Max watched quietly then climbed on to the bed and settled herself in lotus position next to him. Logan reached out and brushed her hair back from her face, wondering what was going through her head. 

Max was quiet for a moment then spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Logan was puzzled.

"About my screwed up family. I can't believe Alec came barging in here like that."

"Just as much my fault as yours – I'm the one who gave Asha that assignment to get her to leave me alone for a while." Max looked at him for a minute struck by what he had said and then with a mock frown said,

"Yeah you did, didn't you? And you also gave her something else that I think you need to get back." Logan looked at her guiltily knowing she was talking about the key to his apartment then was struck by an idea.

"Maybe I'll just change the locks." He shot her one of his heart stopping smiles thrilled at his idea to stop Asha from just walking in anytime (especially now) without having to confront her. Max just shook her head laughing at him.

"The great Eyes Only – you really can't confront anyone can you? Do you want me to steal the key back for you? That way you don't have to change the locks. Genetically engineered pickpocket you know." Logan looked at her dumfounded then laughed and gave her a hug.

"God I love you " There was a sudden silence in the room. Logan froze aware of what he had just said, petrified of Max's reaction. Fumbling he went on, "I can't believe I just said that… I mean I didn't mean to…" he trailed off aware he was only making things worse. Max continued to sit head down and Logan's heart sank. "Max, forget it. I know it's too soon. You don't have to feel…" He stopped as she lifted her head and he thought he saw the gleam of tears in her eyes. Max raised her hands and flung them around him laughing and crying at the same time.

"Logan you are such a dork sometimes. Tell a girl you love her and then take it back? If I didn't love you too I'd kick your ass for that." 

"You do?" Logan could only take in those three special words; the rest went right by. 

"What do you think I wanted to tell you that night? I've loved you forever but I was too stubborn to admit it. You are such an idiot at times and you get me madder than anyone else can but I can't get you out of my system. Cindy told me I had to deal with it or my head would explode and she was right."

"Cindy said that?" Logan was still in shock. This wasn't quite the romantic way in which he had planned to tell Max he loved her, but he had to admit it was in sync with the way they did everything else. "You know we have got to be two of the most screwed up emotional basket cases in existence," he observed.

Max laughed "Yeah I guess that's why we're so perfect for each other." At that they both fell silent gazing into each other's eyes. Logan reached out for her at the same time she did for him and she collapsed on top of him into a kiss. They continued for several moments but when Logan reached down to the hem of the shirt she was wearing, Max stopped him.

"Do you think our company is still here?" Logan sighed at the reminder. 

"Honestly Max I don't give a damn if they are. They weren't invited and they can find their own way out. Anything they hear that they don't want to is their problem." With that he pulled her back to him and continued where they had left off. Max curled closer in his arms and sighed happily perfectly content with his logic and quickly forgetting Alec and Asha as Logan worked the magic of his hands and lips on her.

****

Alec roamed the rest of the apartment impatiently as Asha continued to recover on the couch. He was unaware of her watching him as he paced, his movements smooth and fluid, much like Max's. Asha's head was clearing as the drug wore off and she pulled herself into a sitting position. Alec was turned away gazing out the window but easily picked the sound of her movement and turned to face her.

"Head any better?" he asked not without sympathy. Asha considered a moment then slowly nodded.

"Still feel kind of fuzzy. What happened exactly and how did we end up here?" 

"I got to the market to see you being carted away by two steelheads. Did my hero routine and we ended up here because I didn't want to leave you alone in your apartment."

"Alone would have been better than here." Asha declared bitterly. Alec regarded her consideringly.

"It's not like you didn't know." 

"Yeah, well maybe I was hoping he'd come to his senses. No chance of that now." She turned away from his knowing eyes.

"It's not gonna happen babe." He paused then went on." So look do you really want to be here when the happy couple emerges from their love nest? " Asha shook her head. "I'll give you a ride home if you want."

"Thanks. And thanks for coming to the rescue." 

"Yeah well I've been polishing up my armor. Seem to be doing a lot of these damsel in distress scenes lately." As they were speaking Asha had risen, glad to see that she felt steady on her feet, and they headed to the elevator. A short burst of laughter came from the direction of the bedroom and Alec saw Asha flinch but refrained from saying anything. Soon enough they were on his motorcycle heading to her place.

Pulling up outside Alec parked the bike and followed Asha up the steps to the building entrance. She turned and looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want to come in? I mean I can make some coffee or find some food or something. Just as thanks for helping me." Alec looked down at her then shrugged.

"Yeah food sounds good." She turned the key and soon enough they were in her small apartment. The building was typical of most of Seattle, old and rundown and with few amenities. Alec made himself comfortable on the shabby sofa as Asha dug in her refrigerator and came up with half a pizza.

"I can heat this if you want."

"Sure." Alec was wondering why in the world he had come in. This wasn't his scene. Hit and run, fun and games with chicks who knew the score was what he was about. Asha had set a timer and was busying herself finding paper plates for the pizza and pulling a couple of cans of beer out of her refrigerator. The timer buzzed and Alec rose to join her at the small table in her kitchen. 

The apartment was small and as Alec moved towards the table Asha simultaneously turned from putting the pizza down to find herself standing only inches away from Alec. She caught her breath as their eyes met. Alec started to move around her but Asha suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Alec responded automatically, pulling her close and running his hands down her back. 

Pizza was forgotten as they were quickly caught up in a rush of passion and in minutes Asha found herself laying back on her couch, shirt open while Alec's lips gently explored her throat and made their way downwards. As he reached one of her breasts and began to gently suck through her thin nylon bra she moaned.

"Logan…"

Within seconds Alec was up and pulling on his leather jacket. Asha sat up chagrined at what she had said.

"Alec,,,"

"Look Asha this was a mistake. Let's forget it happened okay? Gives me the creeps being the substitute stud for another guy. If you ever get your head on straight you can give me a call. But I'll tell you up front I'm a fun and games kind of guy. You want to have some good times I'm your man. Don't come to me looking for anything else. And don't come to me pretending I'm Logan. – I don't do that scene." With that he was gone and Asha sat there holding her shirt closed wondering how her life had turned into such a mess.

Finally she rose and started to put away the untouched pizza and beer. She was startled by the sound of her door opening and felt a rush of gladness as she turned,

"Alec, I'm glad.." she began only to stop as she saw who had entered her apartment.

__

A/N Review and you shall receive more….


	13. Double Double Cross

__

A/N I'm just along for the ride at this point…it promises to get interesting….

The two men in black advanced softly into Asha's apartment closing the door behind them. Asha stood in her kitchen in shock and fear. Then the leader of the two spoke.

"Come sit down Miss Coupland. You have nothing to fear from us." The other man meanwhile was swiftly walking through her small apartment making sure there was no one else there. At his nod the other walked over and settled himself on the sofa as his assistant took up a post where he could watch the door and windows.

Asha found her voice. "It's late, and I don't know why you're here. There's nothing I can help you with so I'd appreciate it if you would leave."

"Now Miss Coupland or should I say Barlow? What are you calling yourself these days anyway?" Asha didn't answer so he went on. "I know you're still involved with your little group, what is it S1W? I also know that you have a friend who can get to Eyes Only and I can find him if need be. If you don't help me I'll just have to go see him and hope he's more cooperative than you. You do remember how unpleasant things can get when I'm angry don't you?" his voice was silky and soft but she knew how quickly he could explode.

"Damn you. What do you want with Eyes Only?" she demanded, terrified that this man, the one she knew only as White, would go after Logan in an attempt to get to Eyes Only. Knowing Logan and his stubbornness he wouldn't get anywhere and she shuddered at the thought of his anger directed at Logan.

"Actually nothing. It's a friend of Eyes Only that I want. A female friend. A rather unique female at that."

"What kind of female?" Asha was starting to get a glimmer of what he wanted.

White looked at her with interest. "Have you met any unique females lately Miss Barlow?"

"Describe her." Asha heard herself say.

"Here's her picture." White held out a digital image and Asha was not surprised to see that it was Max. Trouble had followed Max ever since she had shown back up in Logan's life. Still, she knew what White was and struggled with herself at the thought of turning anyone over to him. White had been watching her closely and saw the clenching of her jaw. So Miss Barlow knew X5-452. Well he knew the perfect way to get to her.

"Since you can't help me I'll head out now." He rose from the couch. Asha looked at him, knowing he wouldn't quit that easily.

"Head out where?" she asked already knowing his answer and fighting hard with her conscience.

"Why to find your friend Mr. Cale and to see if he has more information than you do."

His assistant held open the door for him as Asha stood biting her lip. He was about to walk out when he was stopped by her words.

"Wait. I can help you. I've met her. I can probably help you find her. Leave Logan Cale out of this though – he can't help you." White stopped and turned around.

"Why Asha how good of you to see things my way."

* * * *

Next morning Max sauntered jauntily into Jam Pony and with one look Cindy knew that life was looking up for her boo. As they stood at their lockers she regarded her wisely.

"So your boy everything you thought he'd be?" Max shot her a look but couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"More, Cindy, way more. And that's all you're going to get out of me." She turned to walk to the front desk but stopped and frowned at the sight of Alec standing there.

"Must I see you first thing in the morning? I had enough of your unwanted company last night." Cindy looked at the two of them curious as to what had gone on.

"Max. Thought you'd be in a much better mood today. Didn't your night of wild abandoned passion help relieve any of that bitchiness I sometimes detect in you?" he grinned at her wickedly. 

"Maybe if we hadn't had uninvited and unwanted guests in the middle of the night…not to name any names." She snapped. "Next time take her anywhere but my place or Logan's if you don't want to lose an arm or a leg." She stalked off leaving Cindy looking at Alec shaking her head.

What?" he demanded with a cocky grin.

"You playing with fire boy. One of these days she going to kick your ass, super soldier or not."

"I had Asha unconscious on my hands because of some stupid errand **her **boyfriend sent her on. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know it was the honeymoon suite at the Plaza there last night." Alec walked off whistling to his locker leaving Cindy shaking her head at him. As Max reached the front desk the cell phone Logan had handed her this morning chirped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hey."

Logan's husky voice sounded in her ear. "Hey yourself."

"What's up? Everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. You?" 

"Yeah it's all good. Is that why you called?" she smiled at the thought.

"Not exactly." He paused "I was hoping you'd swing by for dinner tonight."

"Well I don't know. See there's this guy, he's kind of a slave driver and he likes me to come by so he can give me assignments to do for him at night." Max teased.

"I think I can assure you that that person is out of town. How does Lemon Chicken sound?"

"Sounds heavenly. What time?"

"As soon as you can get here. It only takes about half an hour to make and you can clean up here while I cook it if you want. Hot running water an enticement?"

"You just hooked me with that one. Catch you later. Gotta blaze, Normal is about to kill me I can tell." She snapped the phone shut and headed to where Normal was indeed giving her dirty looks.

* * * *

Max's day had passed quickly and she had just finished up her last run and dropped off her slips to Normal. No one was around Jam Pony as she retrieved her stuff from her locker and then walked out and climbed on her bike. She was about to start the motor when her pager buzzed. She looked at the number and frowned unsure of who it was. 

Pulling out the cell phone Logan had given her she dialed it only to be answered by a female voice.

"Max? It's Asha. Look I need you to come over here. It's about Logan, he may be in trouble." Max would have given her short shrift but at the mention of Logan and trouble she paused and then asked.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't talk about it on the phone. Can you just come over?" Max looked at her watch and sighed. 

"Yeah I'll swing by now. Where?" Asha gave her directions and she quickly dialed Logan's number only to get his answering machine. 

"Logan? It's Max. I just finished work but Asha needs me to stop by there for a minute.Shouldn't take long. I'll be there in about 45 minutes I figure. Hope you saved me some hot water." With that she was off speeding through the Seattle streets. Chances were Asha had just got some stupid bug up her ass about Logan but she figured she'd better check it out. More likely the blonde wanted to have some kind of confrontation with her and if that were the case she'd rather get it over with away from any witnesses. Getting into a catfight in front of Logan was the last thing she wanted and she wouldn't put it past Asha to engineer that if Max didn't satisfy her this way.

Shortly she pulled up in front of the address Asha had given her and after quickly checking the streets out of long habit, she headed up the stairs to the door. Ringing the bell Asha had indicated she waited for the outer door to buzz open then headed down the hallway to Asha's apartment. Once there she knocked on the door and within seconds Asha pulled it open and motioned her in. 

"So what's the big danger Logan's in?" she demanded eager to get this over and get out of the place.

"You." 

Max sighed. So this _was_ going to be the catfight she'd feared. "Look Asha…" she began only to realize too late that they weren't alone. As she started to spin to confront the other party she felt the prick of a needle in her neck. Completing her turn she saw Ames White and a second man standing smiling at her.

"Well so we meet again X5-452. Sorry you won't be conscious long enough for us to talk but we'll have plenty of time later." As he spoke Max's vision began to blur and she stumbled forward. She dimly heard Asha saying.

"What did you give her? You said you weren't going to hurt her."

"Just a mild sedative. She'll be fine when she wakes up. As will you Miss Coupland."

"What? You said…I won't…" Max heard faint sounds of a struggle before everything went black and she found herself drifting off into a formless gray fog.


	14. You can be my hero

__

A/N Okay, okay I take pity and give you the next chapter. No more cliff hangers for now. Some questions have come up as to how Asha got Alec's and Max's numbers. Remember Alec tried to pick Asha up in Crash a few chapters back and she did know what he was. So he gave her his number and when she couldn't reach Logan she figured she'd try him. I'm thinking that Logan gave her Max's pager just in case something happened to him and she needed Max's help. Okay enough of that, on with the story….

Minutes later White and his men carried the two women from the house and quickly bundled them into the back of an SUV that had pulled up to the curb. As a precaution and in appreciation of exactly what she was capable of, Max's wrists and ankles were wrapped in heavy shackles while Asha was simply secured with strong ropes. Climbing into the front White nodded in satisfaction to his subordinate, an extraordinary accolade coming from him, and instructed the driver to proceed.

Unknown to White, however, a pair of eyes watched from a nearby rooftop, eyes that needed no night vision scope and no binoculars to see exactly who was being placed in the SUV. As the vehicle pulled away, a figure dressed in black leather quickly descended from its perch. 

Alex stood on the street looking after the SUV and swearing softly to himself. He had started to head over to Crash after work intending to see if the redhead from the night before was still around and available. Instead he had found himself heading his motorcycle towards the apartment he had left so hastily the night before. He had no idea why he continued to bother with the blonde. She had made it very clear that her interest was turned towards Logan and Alec wasn't one to bother with an unwilling female. There were too many willing ones around, ones who wouldn't be calling out other men's names when he was making love to them. 

Regardless, he had arrived in the area just behind the SUV. Not liking the looks of the vehicle he had pulled his bike into a convenient alley next to a building and quickly scaled to the roof where he could see without being seen. White was incredibly sloppy in that regard. Lydecker would have had men all over the neighborhood as a standard precaution. Alec wondered yet again exactly who White was. He obviously wasn't military as testified to by his complete lack of tactical skills but he was definitely from some covert government agency. Tabling that for now but resolving to see if Logan could put his hacking skills to use to find out more about White, Alec debated on what to do next. Coming to a decision he mounted his bike and headed out.

* * * *

Checking his watch Logan reached for the phone intending to call Max to see what the holdup was, then placed it back down. She had said 45 minutes and it was barely 50 now. No reason to act like a 15 year old schoolboy just because of the night before. Max was still tentative and unsure of their new relationship. He wasn't about to scare her away by going too possessive on her. Sighing he went to the kitchen to check on his preparations once more. Everything was ready and once she arrived he could quickly start their meal while she enjoyed a hot shower. Thoughts of Max in his shower momentarily distracted him and he considered letting the meal wait while he joined her. His mind drifted pleasurably, moving from a shower to a shared whirlpool and he started at the sound of the door to his apartment closing.

"Max…" he began turning and heading to the entrance only to stop short at the sight of Alec. "Oh. Hey. Look Alec, it's not a good time.." only to be cut off by the look on Alec's face and his raised hand.

"White has Max." Alec paused then went on "And Asha. I was going by Asha's place tonight when I saw a black SUV heading that way. Didn't like the looks of the situation so I hung back and did some recon. Next thing I see White and couple of his goons carrying Max and Asha out and stuffing them into the SUV."

"And?" Logan prompted. "Where did they take them? Did you follow? Why didn't you try to stop them?" As he spoke he was moving to his computer room and pulling his gun out of the drawer, checking to see the clip was full before he placed it in his pocket

"Whoa, calm down. I know where they were taking them I've been to White's little HQ remember?" Alec followed Logan who stopped and turned to look at him at that reminder.

"Right. I forgot." He waited for Alec to go on.

"I was outnumbered. They had Max in some heavy-duty shackles and she looked unconscious. No sense my getting caught as well. Despite Max's digs I was a pretty good tactical ops officer at Manticore you know. Figured I'd need some reinforcements so I thought I'd swing by here. We still need more help though, maybe we can pick up Joshua as well." Logan nodded at the sense in Alec's words. 

"If I give you the address of White's base can you see what you can dig up on it? Make sure there isn't anything around there we should know about before we go in?" 

Logan nodded mind racing. His heart was pounding at the thought of Max captive once more, but he knew he had to stay calm if he was going to help get her out. He was already at his computer as he spoke pulling up his hacking program, fingers flying over his keyboard.

"Why don't I do this while you go pick up Joshua. Hit me when you're almost back and I'll meet you downstairs in the garage." Alec agreed and quickly provided Logan with the information he needed then headed out to collect Joshua. The big transgenic might not have the military training Alec and Max did, but his strength and ferocity, not to mention his loyalty to Max would make him a strong ally. As well, Alec was glad Logan didn't share Max's aversion to guns. His willingness to use one was going to be necessary in the present situation.

****

Max came to slowly, head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. Shaking it to clear it she tried to bring up a hand to push her hair out of her face only to realize she couldn't move her arms or legs. Blinking she looked around her. From what she could tell she was lying on her side on the floor in a cell of some kind. Her arms were pulled behind her back and secured with heavy metal shackles, and there were similar shackles on her ankles. She heard a moan from her other side and turned her head. There next to her on the floor was Asha similarly restrained but with ropes instead of chains.

"Where are we?" Asha moaned. Max glared at her and spat out.

"You're asking me? You're the one who arranged this little party. So what exactly were you intending with it? Get rid of me so you could have a clear shot at Logan? Guess you forgot to tell your friends to leave you out of the fun once you pulled your turncoat act."

Asha groaned again, unable to refute most of Max's words. True, White had threatened Logan but if she had warned him he probably could have come up with something. Her jealousy and disappointment over Logan's clear interest in Max had overruled her better instincts. Now she was paying in spades. Even if White let her go she realized that Logan would never forgive her if something happened to Max. Knowing Logan he'd find out; she realized that now, too late.

"Look Max. I'm…I'm sorry. White came to me and threatened Logan if I didn't help him find you. I let my jealousy take over and used his threats as an excuse to go along with him. It was stupid and petty of me."

"Yeah right. And if White hadn't decided to bring you along where would you be right now? Handing Logan some phony Dear John letter from me and being right there to console him?" Max's voice dripped ice and her eyes shot daggers at Asha who flinched.

"Look you hate me and you have a right. But we're in this together now. White petrifies me. I don't think he's exactly sane."

"How would you know anyway?" Max questioned suspiciously.

"I…met him once before." Max waited and she continued. "I was doing some S1W recon on a government agency and I was assigned to get to know this guy. It was about 3 years ago and the guy was Ames White He was just an agent then, I think he's more than that now. Anyway I picked him up in a bar one night when he was away from home. We started seeing each other and…"

"You slept with him to get information." Max finished for her when Asha paused.

"Yeah but the thing is I never did get anything. He used me. He knew who I was all along. In the end his agency used what he got from me and a bunch of my colleagues were caught and killed. I don't know why he didn't kill me too. I just know that when he goes into one of his rages he seems crazy enough to do anything." Asha finished and was silent. Max considered what she had said and tried to think how she could use any of it to get them out of the mess they were in. She was still thinking when the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching their cell. In moments the door was opened and two burly guards entered. Wordlessly they hauled Max and Asha up and over their shoulders then turned and proceeded out of the cell.

Ames White stood waiting as his men approached with Max and Asha over their shoulders. When they reached him he indicated two metal chairs and they placed them in them. White signaled and they turned and left him alone with his prisoners. For long moments he simply looked at them then he moved over to a third chair and sat down on it. Max glared at him refusing to initiate a conversation, while Asha sat head down, avoiding his eyes.

"So 452 we meet again." Max refused to answer as he continued. "Pity we can't get to know each other better but I have transportation arranged for you in about an hour. You're a very valuable commodity you know."

"So what you're into white slavery now? I heard government salaries are pretty pathetic." Max quipped.

"Ah still the smart mouth I see. Too bad I can't spend some time teaching you to keep it shut. Consider yourself lucky that you have something that my superiors want, and it isn't that delectable body of yours. At least not in the sense you meant."

Finishing with Max he rose and went to Asha placing a hand under her chin and raising her face to look at him. "Sorry for the treatment my dear but I couldn't risk you having second thoughts and running for help. Once she's gone if you behave you'll be free to go. You have your uses you know." Asha glared at him then to both White's and Max's surprise she spat in his face. 

"I'm done with you Ames. This is the last time you'll get anything from me. You're a pathetic excuse for a man you know, hiding behind your guns and your goons. You didn't really ever think I was attracted to you did you?" White's face darkened and he backhanded her hard. Asha cried out as her head snapped back against the chair. 

White reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. "In that case my dear I really have no further use for you. You gave me some pleasure in the past but I can find plenty of willing little whores who can do everything you did and more." Max struggled fiercely with the chains on her writs and ankles to no avail. White had clearly known what the X5's were capable of and there was no way she was breaking out of them. As he raised the gun there were sudden sounds from another part of the building. Gunshots rang out and shouts could be heard. Cursing White turned from Asha looking for the guards but they were not to be seen. He checked Max's shackles and then turned to leave the room. 

"I'll be back for you. Don't plan on going anywhere. Even if your fiends are here they won't get back out."

With that he left. Asha raised her head to look at Max as the sounds continued, intermittent bursts of gunfire and an occasional cry of pain." Max, do you think it's Logan?" 

Max shrugged. "Maybe. If I was late for dinner he knew I was going to your place. He might have headed over when I didn't show and guessed that something was wrong. Don't know how he would know it was White though. More likely it's some rival agency or something. White doesn't seem the type to make many friends."

As she spoke Max had inched her chair around behind Asha. "I'm going to undo your ropes. Once I do you can untie your ankles."

"Then what?" Asha asked as she felt Max's nimble fingers working on her bonds. 

"Then you try to find something to break these chains with." Max grunted.

"Not to worry. I have the key." A new voice interjected. Max looked up in surprise.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" Alec was busy unlocking Max's shackles. As soon as they fell off he turned and broke the rope holding Asha's feet while Max finished up her wrists. More gunfire sounded followed by a howl and the sounds of bodies flying.

"That sounds like Joshua." Max stared at Alec. 

"Yeah Dog Boy came along for the fun. Let's move. He and Logan can't hold the diversion too much longer. " At that he grabbed Asha's hand and pulled her along behind him as he led the way from the room. On the way out they passed the body of a guard lying on the floor a key ring next to him.

Max followed Alec keeping a wary eye out for pursuit and he led them down a hallway that opened up into a warehouse. Just inside and to the left Logan stood shielded by a stack of boxes and holding a semi-automatic. He turned and threw Max a smile as she Asha and Alec joined him.

"Where's dog boy?" Alec asked. Logan gestured to the aisle to their right. Alec dropped Asha's hand and melted off into the shadows. "Get out of here. I'll get Joshua and we'll run rear guard." Logan nodded and motioned with his head for Max and Asha to follow. Max dropped back to let the blonde take the middle as Logan led the way out. Behind them they heard occasional sounds but quickly they reached an exit. Logan's Aztek was parked outside and they ran to it and climbed in. Max glanced anxiously out the window looking for Alec and Joshua as Logan started the car. 

"Logan, wait. We can't leave them" she protested as her started to leave. Logan ignored her.

"Alec's motorcycle is right there, and if I'm not mistaken here they come." With that he gunned the motor and peeled out as Max saw two figures come running from the building. She sighed in relief as they piled on the motorcycle and quickly followed the Aztek. Within seconds an explosion rocked the building they had been in and Max relaxed back in the car seat, ceasing to worry about pursuit.

Logan reached over and took her hand in his as they drove in silence, heading back to his apartment.


	15. Facing the Music

A/N Like I said before I'm just along for the ride on this fic. My muse has been taken captive by the characters so I'm just letting them run with it and seeing where this road takes us. Sorry Max and Logan are a little slow this chapter but Alec and Asha are demanding to be heard and the other two seem to want some time to themselves. Thanks for all the great reviews – a definite motivation to keep this going! 

The silence continued on the ride back to Logan's and up the elevator. Logan refused to release Max's hand until they arrived at his door and he had to get out his keys. A subdued Asha followed the pair inside. 

"Logan, I need to go throw some cold water on my face or something. I still feel kind of groggy from whatever they hit me with. Be right back." Max excused herself and headed off to his bathroom leaving Asha standing there with him. 

"I'm going to make some coffee – I think we could all use some. Why don't you sit and relax for a few." Still unaware of exactly what had happened Logan assumed Asha was suffering from the aftereffects of the drugs, as was Max. Asha grabbed the small reprieve and muttering something headed off to sit on the couch while Logan went to start the coffee. Within minutes Max finished cleaning up and she headed for the kitchen and Logan. Wordlessly he held out his arms and she went into them readily, resting her head on his chest. For a moment they stood there not needing words, both taking comfort from the closeness of the other. 

The silence in the apartment was broken by the sound of the door opening and Alec's voice calling out.

"Honey I'm home." Logan and Max looked at each other and couldn't help laughing as they stepped apart.

"You know he really isn't all that bad. Max." Logan began. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess he's trying. And he did come through tonight. Did you call him? How did you guys know to come?" Logan started to answer but was interrupted by Alec and Joshua, who headed to Max and enveloped her in a hug.

"You okay Little Fella?" Laughing, Max returned his hug looking tiny against his bulk.

"I'm good. Thanks for coming tonight Big Fella." She looked over at Alec, who grinned and holding up his hands said,

"Yeah I know, you're eternally grateful to me as well. I'm sure I can come up with a suitable means of your expressing your gratitude if I try hard enough. I'll send the bill."

Max just rolled her eyes at him. There was a general air of relief in the apartment as they all unwound from the events of the night. For everyone that is except Asha who was dreading what was to come and who sat quietly on the couch. Coffee was ready and Logan put out a bottle of Irish cream as well for any who wanted it. Grinning Alec fixed himself a cup including the liqueur as did Logan and Max. Joshua stuck to plain coffee. Glancing into the other room Logan called out.

"Asha coffee's here. You might want a cup to counteract the drug." Max glanced at Asha but remained silent. Deciding she needed something Asha rose and went to get herself a cup. When she returned Max and Logan were seated next to each other on the couch with Logan's arm draped casually over Max's shoulders. Joshua stood looking out the window, fascinated by the lights of Seattle, and Alec had taken the chair. She hesitated not really wanting to sit next to the couple. Logan noticing her discomfort nodded to Alec who rose and pulled in Logan's rolling chair from the computer room, indicating to Asha the chair he had just vacated.

"So." Logan began. Max sat silently looking at Asha. Logan gave her a curious look wondering what was up. "Do we get to find out what happened tonight? "

"You first. How did you know to come?" Max played for time not sure what she wanted to say yet.

"It was pure luck. Alec happened to see White loading you two into his SUV. He headed over here and we rounded up Joshua to help. The rest you pretty much know. How did White find you?" Max sighed and opened her mouth but was forestalled by Asha.

"It was my fault." They all turned and looked at her. "I set her up." Logan drew in a breath and his eyes blazed as he looked down at Max who nodded in confirmation.

"What the hell?" Asha turned away from the fury in Logan's voice and eyes and saw Alec looking at her not entirely unsympathetically. She continued in a small voice.

"I knew White from a long time ago. He came to me looking for a girl, a unique girl. He showed me a picture of Max. He didn't think I'd know her, he wanted information on Eyes Only so he could get to her through him. When I refused to give him anything he told me he was going to come after Logan, to get to Eyes Only. " She paused and looked at Logan who regarded her coldly. "I was afraid for you; I know what he's capable of. And I guess I was…jealous of Max. So I justified turning her over to him. I told myself she was going to get you hurt or killed that you'd be better off without her. That it was okay, he was just taking her back to where she came from and what she was made for." She paused then continued, "I was wrong. It was selfish and self-serving. I know you all hate me now and you have a right to."

There was silence in the room as she stopped then suddenly Joshua let out a growl and advanced on Asha who cowered back in her chair. Max jumped up and in front of him, placing a hand on his arm and shaking her head. Logan just looked on too angry at the moment to trust himself to speak. Neither noticed that Alec had started to rise to stop Joshua but had stopped when Max stepped in. Max broke the silence.

"It's late and we're all tired. I don't feel like dealing with this anymore tonight. I have a bitch of a headache from the drug." Logan looked at her in concern and rose to stand next to her. Joshua turned to her and gently patted her head. 

"Little Fella needs rest." He looked at Logan "You take care of her. Alec and I take care of this…bitch." He turned and glared at Asha. Logan hesitated then glanced at Alec who shrugged.

"Yeah better put Maxie to bed. Joshua and I can deal with Asha for tonight." Max glanced around unused to having three males all trying to take care of her. She started to protest only to be stopped by Logan.

"They're right Max. You need to rest and get the drug out of your system." Turning to Alec he switched the topic. "I'm concerned that White has my name. Think we're secure here?"

Alec smiled. "White has his hands full if he survived the explosion I set off. I doubt he's going to do anything tonight. Joshua and I will stay here just in case and we'll take turns on sentry duty." Joshua nodded.

"Sentry duty," he agreed. Logan nodded satisfied and looked at Max who shrugged but didn't protest. Logan turned to Asha and in an ice cold voice told her.

"There's extra blankets and pillows in the closet. We'll talk more in the morning." With that he turned from her and bidding Alec and Joshua good night headed off with Max to his bedroom. As an after thought he turned and said to Alec. 

"If you want a shower Asha knows where the towels are – make yourself at home."

Alec nodded and went over to speak to Joshua quietly as Asha headed to the closet to get some blankets, resigning herself to a sleepless night on the couch.

* * * *

Several hours later all was quiet in the darkened apartment. Joshua was curled on the floor in the computer room in a nest of blankets and pillows having finished first watch. Alec stood by the window looking out and Asha shifted restlessly on the couch. Picking up on her sigh, Alec turned and moved to stand over her.

"I know you're awake. If you want to talk…sentry duty can be a boring bitch." Asha didn't reply for a moment then she sat up and looked at him, unable to see more than a dark shadow in the dim light. 

"What's there to talk about? I did the worst possible thing you could do. I betrayed the trust of someone I care about." Her words were soft but bitter. Alec dropped down onto the sofa next to her.

"I won't argue with you there. You care about him that much?" his tone was curious but not condemning.

"I care about him a lot. But it wasn't really about protecting him. I mean I knew I could go to him and warn him about White. I just pretended to myself so I could justify what I was doing. I wanted Max gone, like I thought she was before. I thought if she were he'd finally forget her and see me. I was wrong I realized that tonight. Even if it had worked he would have found out somehow and he would have ended up hating me for it. Like he does now." She fell silent and Alec sat there watching her, the dark not bothering his night sensitive eyes. They sat in silence for a minute and then Asha surprised Alec by asking him,

"So tell me, do you hate me now too?" He hesitated surprised at her question then answered lightly in an attempt to relieve the tension.

"Hate's too much effort. I told you, I'm about fun and games. Love, hate, that's too intense for me." He paused then went on more seriously "Look sometimes it's hard in combat. I've seen soldiers break who I never thought would and I've seen others come through that I wouldn't have given a snowball's chance in hell." Asha laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right. Max went through who knows what tortures and she didn't break. Logan would probably die before he'd betray anyone who trusted him." 

"Yeah well those two are something different from most of us. I wouldn't want to be them. It's never going to be easy for either of them because they won't let it be. Life's too short for that. I plan on enjoying mine." 

"What do you think they'll do in the morning?" she asked him.

"Oh take you out in front of a firing squad." She stared at him and he laughed. "Lighten up. Logan might want to kill you and Max might want to kick your ass but they won't. Your best bet is to stay away for a while, let them get over it." 

"You sound like you know first hand? " she probed. He smiled but didn't answer her.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For listening and not hating me." He brushed it off.

"Like I said life's too short."

"Well anyway. So if I see you at Crash sometime can I buy you a beer?" she asked tentatively.

"Sweetheart I never pass up free beer. So long as you know where I'm coming from." he felt compelled to add. She smiled for the first time that night.

"I'm down with that." Sensing that the conversation was over Alec rose and moved back to the window. Asha pulled the blankets up and settled back down, realizing that she was exhausted and feeling like she could finally sleep. Her last coherent thought before she dropped off was of Alec and how his lips had felt on hers just a day ago. Smiling to herself she let sleep claim her.


	16. Coming Clean

__

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed. Don't own them, don't profit from them but we have lots of fun playing together.

A/N: I apologize for the long time between updates – I had this all planned out but was hit by a nasty virus and spent about 5 days in no condition to write. Then I had to deal with all of the other things in my life that got behin. Now I am caught up and back to this. My characters are certainly happy – they have been driving me crazy. 

Max groggily stirred and started to roll over only to find herself firmly held in place by a strong arm stretched across her waist. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of light blue eyes. A smile spread across her face as Logan reached down to give her a quick kiss.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked him lazily, content for the moment to stay exactly where she was.

"About 11. Breakfast has come and gone but if you ask nicely I might be persuaded to make you some." He grinned at her. Max groaned and stretched then sat up, dislodging his arm in the process. Unperturbed Logan leaned on his elbow regarding her seriously.

"That drug they hit me with had to be pretty strong to affect me like that."

"I would say so," he agreed. "White meant business. He wasn't taking any chances of you getting away from him. Wonder why?"

"Just another notch on his belt I'm sure." Max tried to pass it off lightly.

"I don't think so Max. He wanted you specifically and he wanted you badly." He paused then continued. "What does he know about your DNA?"

"He knows it kicks ass – told him so myself." she quipped. 

Logan wasn't about to be deflected. "C'mon Max. What did he tell you? Anything? Deck said there was something strange in your DNA that even he didn't know about. Based on White's actions he knows something or at least thinks he does." Max remained stubbornly silent but Logan refused to back down. "I know you don't want to talk about this but it isn't going away, Max. We need to figure it out and deal with it."

"After breakfast, Logan. Feed me and I'll talk to you about it." With those words Max was out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Logan smiled and shook his head as he headed out to fix her some food. He heard the shower start up so timed his meal accordingly knowing Max's timetable for showering fairly well.

After the night before his apartment seemed empty with only the two of them there. Logan had risen earlier and, not wanting to wake Max had briefly and brutally dealt with Asha. After his comments to her he doubted that he or Max would be seeing her for a while. Alec had stood quietly by while Logan vented his initial anger at her actions but had surprised Logan by intervening at the end. 

"That's enough Logan. I think she got the message and I don't think you or Max need to worry about her anymore," he had quietly said. "Let me take her home. She's had a rough night too." Speechless Logan had just watched as Alec led a subdued Asha out the door, followed by Joshua who was eager to get home while it was still early and few people were on the streets. 

Still puzzling over the mystery of Max's DNA and wishing he had a way to contact Lydecker, Logan quickly prepared food for Max. When she entered the kitchen wrapped in the red robe he had bought for her months earlier, the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and French toast greeted her.

Max sat down at the counter and watched Logan bring her food, drinking in the sight of his blonde good looks as he did so. He was casually dressed in a pair of loose jeans to accommodate his exoskeleton and a white dress shirt. His feet were bare. The top few buttons of his shirt were open showing a glimpse of light golden fuzz, and the sleeves were rolled up showing off muscular forearms. Max was tempted to forego breakfast in favor of Logan but her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had food in almost 24 hours so she ruled out that option for the present. 

Unaware of the direction of Max's thoughts, Logan handed her a cup of coffee, fingers brushing hers. After taking a quick sip she sighed happily as she looked at the plate he had placed in front of her. "Logan have I ever told you that you're a god among men?" she teased as she savored a mouthful of French toast He grinned back at her. 

'Well I seem to recall a few nights ago…" Max choked on her food and waved her fork at him menacingly. 

"Don't say things like that when I'm eating." He chuckled and bringing a cup of coffee for himself sat down across from her. For a few moments there was silence as Max finished her meal and Logan sat sipping his coffee and enjoying her company. Then Max took the last bite of her food and pushed the plate away reluctantly. Logan noticed her hesitation but refused to let her off the hook.

"So." He said.

"So." She responded and he sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Spill it Max. White told you something and I need to know what it was." 

Max glared at him. "White's a wack job, Logan."

"Maybe so but he thinks he knows something about you. Max this guy isn't going away. We need to figure out why so we know how to fight him." Max was silent but he refused to give in, meeting her angry look head on. Finally she shrugged.

"Fine. You want to hear his little fantasy so be it. He said I had no junk DNA."

"You have no what?" Logan asked confused.

"Junk DNA, DNA that isn't coded to do anything. Filler DNA. We all have it. Natures way of filling in the blanks." She injected a bored tone into her voice hoping to head him off from this line if discussion.

"So how could you not have any?" Logan asked.

"I told you the guy's a wack job." Max shrugged. Logan refused to let it drop so easily.

"I'd agree but Deck made a comment about your DNA as well. He said there was something strange about it, something that even he didn't know. And then there's Renfro and her comment to you about this Sandeman person. Max something is going on here and we need to know what it is."

"As if I'm not enough of a freak already." Max observed bitterly. Finally realizing the source of Max's recalcitrance, Logan swiftly rose and walked around the counter to where Max sat. Reaching down he pulled her to standing and into his arms. Max came readily resting her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his strong heartbeat in her ears. She wrapped her arms around his waist resting them on the small of his back. 

"Max you're not a freak. Not to me, never to me. I don't care what the hell is or isn't in your DNA, as long as you're in my life." Max was silent and Logan gently stroked her hair. Finally she raised her head and looked at him.

"Okay Logan. I believe you. But that doesn't mean I have to like this whole thing."

"You think I do?" he asked her. "But if we just ignore it we won't be ready when they come at us again. White isn't going away, Max. He's gone temporarily but he'll be back. We need to find Lydecker before then. He's our best source of historical data on the whole Manticore project and what exactly was going on there." He dropped his arms and stepped back from her thinking hard. Turning he headed for his computer room leaving Max standing there shaking her head in amusement.

"OK Logan. I'll just clean up in here. What? Oh you're welcome, no problem."

"Max? Did you say something to me?" Logan called out, already deep in computer files, hunting for his old information on Lydecker.

"Nothing Logan." Max called back as she carried the dishes to the sink. Smiling to herself she figured she'd let Logan play on his computer for a while but tonight, White or no White, he was coming with her to Crash to have some fun. All work and no play made for a dull life and she figured she had a lot of fun coming to make up for those months at Manticore. Besides Cindy had told her about some comments she'd heard at Crash about Logan and Asha and she intended to make it very clear to the world exactly who Logan belonged to. 


	17. Hangin'

__

A/N This is just kind of a fun chapter – they all wanted a break from the usual tension of their lives and being the good author I am I'm giving it to them. As for Cindy she wanted a piece of the action so who am I to deny her?

"Are you sure you really want to do this, Max?" Logan stalled. The thought of hanging at Crash was not the most attractive one in the world to him at this moment.

"Logan, we're not going to solve anything tonight and I need to kick back and relax a little." Max's tone left little room for maneuvering.

"I wouldn't mind if you went without me," he tried anyway.

"No way. You're not getting out of this." Followed by his leather jacket landing in his lap. Logan sighed and rose to his feet pulling on the jacket as he did so. "I really should work on finding Deck. We need to know what he knows about White and about your DNA."

"Logan, the trail is already cold. A couple of hours aren't going to make that big of a difference." As Max spoke the elevator doors opened and they entered together. Giving in to the inevitable Logan reached over and pulled her to him, draping his arm around her shoulders. He was rewarded by a quick smile from Max as the elevator made its descent to the parking garage.

****

Crash was noisy and crowded. Max led the way down the steps, Logan following more cautiously due to the constraints of the exoskeleton. He expected Max to head for the table where he could see her friends from Jam Pony congregated but instead she went to the bar and sat on a stool. Neal, the bartender quickly came over to take her order and the guys already seated there turned to look her over.

"…whatever's on tap." Logan heard her telling Neal as he approached. Neal finished drawing Max's beer and handed it to her, then spotted Logan standing behind Max.

"Hey Logan. Where's Asha?" he greeted him already drawing him a beer. Logan was caught off guard by his question and it took him a minute to respond. Before he could answer Max reached back and grabbing his hands pulled them to rest around her waist. She leaned back against his chest, shooting Logan a look over her shoulder that promised all kinds of interesting things. Neal's eyes widened as Logan dropped a kiss on Max's head and pulled her back closer to him.

Logan for his part wasn't sure of what Max's game was but if she wanted to play he wasn't going to say no. He tightened his arms around her and teasingly let his fingers slide up beneath the sweater she wore, lightly tickling her stomach. Remembering Neal had asked him a question he tried to regain his focus and figure out what it had been.

"Oh…Asha…I have no idea where she is? Why would I?" he asked genuinely puzzled.

Neal was busily polishing a glass. "Oh no reason…I just thought you two were… I mean Asha kind of implied…" He broke off as a customer called for another round and hurried away from the two of them. Logan looked consideringly at Max who gave him a look of pure innocence in return. He was about to say something to her when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Aiight Boo you too good for your peeps these days?" Logan turned his head to face Original Cindy who gave him a knowing look at the sight of his arms wrapped around Max.

"We were on our way over. Just had to take care of some business here." Max gave Cindy a look and Logan saw satisfaction cross her face as she nodded in return. Shrugging he let his hands drop as Max slid off the stool and handed him his glass of beer. He followed her to the table where her friends were gathered, admiring the gentle sway of her hips and her easy stride as she made her way through the crowd. He couldn't help a swelling of pure male pride at the looks she garnered along the way. The others could look all they wanted, he was the one she'd be going home with tonight, at least if he had any say in it. One thing was certain; if she wasn't with him she wouldn't be with anyone else. She might be off riding her baby to work off excess energy or climbing the Space Needle but in the end she'd return. He didn't know how he was so sure but in the last few days the inevitability of their being together had become a given to him.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Pitchers of beer were ordered and quickly drunk, Games of foosball and pool were played and people came and went from the table. Unless one or the other was involved in a game of pool or foosball, Max and Logan were clearly together; chairs pulled close, his arm draped casually over her shoulders, her hand resting just as casually on his thigh. In the lull between games, when the others had wandered off and they were temporarily alone, Logan looked at Max. "So mission accomplished here tonight?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, "What are you talking about?" He chuckled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"C'mon Max. It was obvious you wanted to make it clear we were together. The question is why?" She just smiled refusing to respond. As he opened his mouth to tease her further the smile turned to a frown and she groaned. Logan looked up and saw Alec heading towards their table. 

"Logan. Max." he greeted them. Max rolled her eyes and returned the greeting less than enthusiastically. Logan nodded as Alec pulled up a chair. Finding a clean glass he poured himself some beer and settled back to check out the action.

"Didn't think I'd see you two here tonight." He observed. "Whoa now there's a fine looking woman over there…" his gaze had drifted off to a shapely blonde several tables away. Catching her eye he smiled but she turned away in clear dismissal. Max had been watching and choked back a laugh, only to be rewarded by a dagger look from Alec.

"She doesn't swing your way Alec." Max explained. "Cindy used to date her. Looks are nice but personality of a limp dishrag according to my boo." Alec sipped his beer clearly disgruntled and ignored Max. Logan had had enough of Crash and was about to say so to Max when he felt her stiffen. He followed the line of her gaze and saw several men coming down the steps. Their table was set out of the way and out of their sight and the men scarcely glanced their way as they headed to the bar. 

"Alec." Max hissed and when he looked at her jerked her head in the direction of the bar.

"White's goons." Alec confirmed. 

"Think they're here looking for us?" Logan asked. Max and Alec studied the men then Max shook her head. 

"They're not looking for anyone. Probably got the night off and decided to hit the town." Alec nodded in agreement. "I don't like them hanging here." Max stated. 

"Max if you take them out you just call attention that you come here." Logan cautioned.

"Not if they don't know who it is." She replied. Alec nodded. "Alec are you in?"

Logan frowned but realized there wasn't much he could do to stop whatever Max was planning. 

"Don't feel like finding another place to hang. I'm in, Maxie." Alec's words were lazy but Logan could see the anticipation building in him He recognized the taut readiness as something he had often seen in Max just before a mission. The two reminded him of sleek predators who had sighted their prey and were anticipating the kill.

Max nodded in satisfaction. "Logan, can you get the car and be waiting at the end of the alleyway? Alec and I are going to need to make a quick getaway." 

"I'll be there." Logan's words were calm and sure and Max smiled at the under layers of meaning. Logan was always there for her, no matter what and she realized how she had come to depend on that fact. She looked around for Cindy and signaled her to come to the table as Logan left to get the car. As he made his way out of the bar the three were deep in conversation. Logan didn't envy the men at the bar – he had a feeling their evening was going to end not so pleasantly.

Shortly after the two men were interrupted by a seductive female voice.

"You are just two fine figures if I say so myself." Cindy's voice oozed sex. Neal looked at her strangely but kept his mouth shut. He didn't like the looks of those two and if OC and her friends had something planned to get rid of them he wasn't about to jam them up. 

"What's it to you sweetheart?" One of the two asked looking her over appraisingly.

"My friend and I are in need of a couple of fine specimens such as yourselves to complete our evening." Cindy sidled closer letting him get a glimpse of her décolletage. The two exchanged glances.

"Where's your friend?" Cindy pointed to where Max could be seen heading out the door, hips swaying suggestively, dark hair flowing down her back.

"She's shy – doesn't like the pickup scene so she's waiting outside. You two interested or should I look around for some other studs?" 

"Babe, you ain't gonna find no other studs who can compare to us." The taller of the two slid an arm around Cindy's waist and she played along with him running a hand down his arm. 

"Let's go then boo, my friend might get tired of waiting." Allowing him to keep his arm around her Cindy pulled him along with her to the club exit. The second man threw some currency down on the bar and followed eagerly leaving Neal to stand shaking his head. In moments they were in the back alley behind Crash.

"Where's your friend?" demanded the second. 

"Waiting over there." Cindy pointed and headed towards the alley entrance. The two followed as she laughed to herself over their stupidity. As they reached the darkest point of the alley two figures dropped down behind the men and they could feel what felt like the muzzles of guns pressed into their backs.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up. What did I tell you bitch about going out on your own?" the voice growled at Cindy who cowered back.

"I waan't… I mean I was just showing them the way out…"

"Shut up bitch. I ought to kill you two now. Everyone knows this one and her partner are part of my stable. You want time with them you come to me. What are you stupid?"

"Look we're new in town. We didn't know." The taller one protested. 

"So now you do. I'm gonna do you a favor this time – I'll let you live. But if you show your faces here again you're dead men. You got that?" The two nodded hastily. "You get back inside and wait for me." This last to Cindy who nodded and quickly left.

At that Alec and Max made short work of the two men, leaving them unconscious in the alley and running to Logan's waiting car. They piled in and collapsed laughing as he drove away.

"That was too easy." Max proclaimed. Logan looked at her having already figured out the basic outline of their plan.

"What's to stop them from coming back? They don't seem like the type to be fazed by a few threats. "

"I don't think they're going to show their faces again at Crash." Max was laughing too hard to continue so Alec picked up.

"We left them strung up naked outside the doorway – they won't be in any hurry to come back once they come to and the whole bar is standing laughing at them. Cindy's going to make sure of that." Logan laughed at the thought and the three drove on in an almost companionable silence. 

"Where can I drop you? " he asked Alec. Alec hesitated then looked at Max. 

"I thought I'd stop in and see a friend." He stopped. "You know what, just drop me off here. I'll walk the rest of the way." Logan glanced in the rear view mirror.

"I can take you there if you want." Alec shook his head. Shrugging Logan pulled over and Alec climbed out.

"It's been fun." 

Max smiled at him more in charity with him than she had been before. "Yeah Alec it was ok. See you around." He waved and then turned and headed down the street as they drove off. Alone in the car Max looked at Logan. "Who do you think he was going to see?"

Logan hesitated then answered. "Asha lives about 2 blocks from here." 

Max stared at him. "Alec… and Asha? No way." Logan shrugged. 

"Maybe, maybe not. Coming back to my place for a while?" His words were casual but Max caught the husky undertones. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You bet." She answered simply and there was silence in the car as they headed across the dark city.


	18. An End and a Beginning

__

A/N: To all who have given me such great reviews I thank you. I think this fic has run its course. Not to say that I won't be continuing with the relationships and themes that I started in it in future stories. As well, I still have to write that mature chapter and I may add an epilogue, that remains to be seen. For now – enjoy and thanks again.

Alec stood for a moment on the street corner watching as Logan and Max drove off together. He wasn't sure what impulse had led him to have Logan drop him off here or if he was even going to follow through on it; but his alternative was to head back to his crib and settle in. The thought of being alone for the balance of the night held little attractiveness and he briefly considered going back to Crash to see who he could find to bring home with him. Deciding it was too late and not worth the effort he looked up to see that he was standing at the stairs leading to Asha's building. Shrugging he figured he was there so why not see if she was still up and maybe wanted to talk. He was up the stairs in seconds and had the door open easily laughing to himself at the lock on it. The lock on Asha's apartment was taken care of just as simply and as he eased open the door he saw that lights were still on in the apartment.

"Hold it there or I'll shoot."

Spinning he quickly knocked the gun from her hand and then stood laughing. 

"You should know by now that doesn't work on me babe." Asha glared at him as he walked over to her and picking up the gun held it out for her to take. "Nice piece."

"What do you want?" her tone wasn't exactly welcoming but it wasn't outwardly hostile.

Encouraged Alec shrugged and walking over sat down on her couch. "You owe me a beer. You didn't show tonight so I thought I'd stop by and collect."

"At 2 in the morning?" 

"You're still awake." His gaze swept over her trim figure, clad in loose sweatpants and a tank top.

"Doesn't mean I want company." Despite her words she had put the gun down and was heading to the kitchen. "If I give you your beer does that mean we're even and you go away and leave me alone?"

"If you really want to be alone, sure." he agreed easily. Asha pulled two bottles of beer from her refrigerator and returning to the living room handed one to Alec before she settled herself on the opposite end of the couch from him. There was silence for a few minutes as they sipped their beers but it was oddly companionable.

"Why are you really here?" Asha finally asked him expecting a glib answer.

"I don't know." Alec answered honestly, surprising both of them. "I was in the neighborhood, didn't want to go home alone and really didn't want to head back to Crash so…" he paused. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, can't guarantee I'll answer."

"This whole relationship thing you norms have…I don't really get it."

"As in male female relationships?"

"As in the whole emotional attachment deal. I really don't get it. I mean Max; she's a soldier like I am. We were raised to perform our missions and do our job. Yet here she is completely involved with Logan and with her friends and with Joshua…." Asha flinched at the reminder of Max and Logan but listened carefully to what Alec was saying.

"So you mean back at Manticore you didn't have friends? Didn't you have any R&R there? You know just kicking back and having a beer and joking around?" 

Alec let out a laugh. "Yeah right R&R. No we trained, went out and performed our missions and then came back and trained some more. That's what we were made for." Asha felt a surge of sympathy for the cold harsh life Alec was describing.

"So that's why you're out running around pretending to be the playa playa?"

Alec quickly covered up. "Nah. I doubt I'm made for any kind of emotional involvement I like playing the field. It's easier that way, no baggage."

Asha just looked at him realizing that underneath his smart aleck exterior Alec was as lost and lonely as she was.

"I'm hardly the one to ask about advice on people stuff you know." She told him. "I've spent the last 8 years of my life working with S1W running and hiding. The one guy I thought I could maybe relate to…"she stopped then continued "Anyway just say I haven't exactly formed a lot of close friendships and I certainly don't have any kind of track record with relationships." For a few moments there was silence as each realized how much they had just revealed to the other. Asha broke it before it could become awkward reaching over and taking Alec's empty bottle from his hand.

"Want another beer?" He glanced down startled to see he had finished the one he had.

"Sure unless you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" he gave her the out, hoping she wouldn't take it, still reluctant to be alone.

"Nah. I was just listening to some old music when you came. I couldn't really sleep, too much on my mind tonight. So if you wanna stay and keep me company for a while, I wouldn't mind." she paused then continued "Just as a friend. I mean I'm not into…"

"Kickin' it?" he finished for her easily, intrigued by the slight blush that washed over her cheeks.

"Yeah. No offense, Alec but…"

"I'm not Logan." he finished for her. Her eyes widened but before she could respond he continued. " I told you once I don't play substitute for another guy. If you come to terms with your thing for Logan and want to give me a call we can see where it goes. So what old music do you have?" She indicated a pile of old CD's on a table next to a player and he headed over to look through them while she got them each another beer.

Shortly they were once again settled on the couch as an assortment of old CD's played on the CD drive. Alec found himself telling Asha more about his life at Manticore and his impressions of life on the outside. In turn she told him about living underground, always wary of exposure, moving constantly from place to place. 

Time passed and the music shifted to a mellower album by a female vocalist named Dido. Asha yawned and rested her head on the couch back closing her eyes. Alec sat continuing to listen to the music realizing that he felt more relaxed than he had in days. Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when Asha shifted and looking down he found her curled up against him fast asleep. Fascinated he watched a few moments then unable to resist reached down and pushed a piece of hair off her face, tucking it behind here ear. She stirred restlessly and then softly muttered "Alec?" before slipping back into slumber.

They stayed that way until Alec looked up and noticed that it was getting light outside. He quietly disengaged himself from Asha and rose from the sofa. As he opened the door to leave his enhanced hearing picked up a sound and he turned to find her looking at him sleepily.

"Night Alec." She smiled at him. He felt an odd jolt as she did but simply smiled back.

"Night Asha. See ya around Crash?" In answer she nodded and smiled as she settled herself back down on her couch. 

"You owe me a beer this time." She called out as he closed the door behind him and headed off.

*****

Logan pulled his car into his parking spot and turned off the engine. In minutes he and Max were standing at the elevator bank watching the car make it's descent to where they waited. Max was oddly silent and Logan felt the quick thrill of nerves run down his spine. The silence continued as they rode to his apartment and he opened the door.

"Max, I need to get out of the exo. Do you mind?" he began wondering what was on her mind.

"Sure go ahead, I'll be right here." She headed over to the window as he looked at her consideringly, deciding to give her a moment before he pushed to see what was up. He headed to his bedroom where he quickly stripped out of his clothes and the exoskeleton, throwing on a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a soft T-shirt before settling himself in his chair. When he returned Max was standing where he had left her.

"Hungry?" he asked. She started and turned smiling as she saw him.

"For once no." He had stopped his chair next to the couch and he easily transferred himself to it as she came over to join him. He lifted his arm along the back of the sofa inviting her to lean up against him and Max readily accepted, settling herself against his strong chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, low and steady in her ears. Logan idly played with her hair as he waited for her to bring up whatever was bothering her.

"Logan. I can't stay tonight. I mean I want to but I can't." she began. 

"Can't or won't? he questioned her gently.

"I don't know." she blurted out, "You, us, this whole thing is just kind of overwhelming me right now. I want to be with you but I'm scared to be with you. What if I can't do this? What about White? I don't want you involved, I don't want you to get hurt."

Her words came out in a rush and Logan sighed. He had expected something like this. He didn't doubt that Max loved him as much as he loved her. He also didn't doubt that she wasn't really ready to move in with him, much as he wanted her to. "Max, I want you here with me 24/7 if you're willing. But I know this is all new for you. I can wait for you. Just don't make me wait too long, okay?" Max was startled by his lack of argument. Turning her face to look at him she was overwhelmed by the look of love and understanding in his eyes. Reaching behind him he handed her a key. "This is yours. This place is as much your home as it is mine now. But you decide how often you want to be here. I'll be here for you whenever that is." 

"Logan." Max was stunned by his simple action. Suddenly the feeling of entrapment that had been creeping up on her all evening dropped away. She realized that Logan knew her better than she knew herself. He had done exactly the right thing at the right time. "Thank you." Their eyes met and she knew he understood what her simple words meant. 

"Come to bed with me Max. I've spent the entire evening thinking about how much I want to make love to you and counting the hours until I could." His husky tone and the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. "Every time one of those guys at Crash looked you over I thought about how he could look but I could touch. Here and here, and… here." His words were accompanied by light strokes of his fingers across her lips and then down her neck and finally across her breasts. Max trembled and closed her eyes as he lowered his head to hers. 

When they broke the kiss she rose and smiled at him. "Meet you in the bedroom, Logan." Her eyes were full of promise as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turning favored him with a provocative glide as she headed for his room. "Don't forget the champagne." were her parting words as he transferred to his chair and prepared to follow her.

Logan smiled to himself as he detoured to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of champagne from the wine chiller and two glasses from his cupboard. Trust Max to keep things interesting. At the last minute he added a bowl of fresh strawberries to his lap and then satisfied with his acquisitions headed off to find his love. He planned to spend the rest of the night demonstrating exactly how he felt about her. Chuckling to himself he figured that with a little help from Max's friends and a little patience on his part he wouldn't be waiting too terribly long to have her with him always.

'Max and Logan getting busy, that's the plan" Joshua had whispered to him the previous night. To Logan that sounded like all the plan he needed and he smiled as he hurried to join his waiting love.


	19. Epilogue

__

A/N Here's the epilogue – you all knew that in Max's world things don't end happily ever after. White's still out there and more trouble is in store but that will be happening in my next fiction. This is just a teaser for what is to come.

Ames White sat at a desk in a cramped office. His left arm was bandaged and he was in a foul mood. He had had X5-452 in his hands only to have her slip away once again. Not to mention the fact that her accomplices had managed to blow up his Seattle headquarters and make a noticeable commotion in the process. Now he had to find and equip a new HQ and fly in new personnel to staff it. The loss of the men in the explosion was a damned inconvenience but nothing more to him, although he had shown the requisite regrets to his superiors when they had exclaimed over the incident. There had been one or two looks askance at him as the only survivor but White had managed to brush off suspicion, explaining that he had followed one of the intruders outside just before the explosion hit. It was a lie of course but he wasn't about to have them wondering how he could escape relatively unscathed from an inferno that had claimed the lives of every other person inside.

White's superiors in NSA had no idea of what he was or who he was really working for and he was going to keep it that way. His status as an NSA agent gave him access to valuable information and intelligence that he would prefer not to lose at present. 

There was a knock on his door and he called out "Come in" brusquely. A secretary entered and handed him several files.

"The files you ordered on Donald Lydecker, sir." she explained. White nodded and took the files, waiting until she left to open them and begin reading. For some reason there was something going on with X5-452. He had seen her DNA scan although it made no sense to him, but shortly after his real bosses had given him an order to take her alive. They obviously knew something about her that they weren't telling him but White was not one to let things lie. If there was something he needed to know about 452 he was going to find it out. Maybe she could be of use to him. He knew he wasn't in on the complete picture but he intended to be. If getting to the top meant murder or blackmail he had no problems. They might look on him as simply an enforcer, not intelligent enough for a top position, but he intended to change that.

He had a feeling that Lydecker might be a key to 452. The man had been at Manticore for years and had been intimately involved with the X5 group, especially 452 from what he had found out. Yes, Donald Lydecker was on his list and he intended to find the man and get his information. As well there was the matter of 452's helpers. Obviously she had hooked up with some other transgenics. No matter. He had confidence that he would find her and her friends soon enough. Too bad Logan Cale had turned out to be a dead end. No way a normal human could have gotten her out though, it had to be other transgenics, probably other X5's. He had the list of those unaccounted for and his NSA assignment would give him all the resources he needed to track them down. One of them would lead him to 452 he was sure. And of course there was always Asha. Yes he would be keeping an eye on her, never knew who she might lead him to.

Settling back and smiling to himself he contemplated his next moves confident that he would soon be on his way out of this broken down city and back to the real center of his world, back to where he belonged, in the position he was meant for. 

****

Across the city moonlight fell on the sleeping features of Logan as Max quietly lay in bed watching him. She hadn't intended to stay the night but after their last love making session she had dozed off for a while and now she was in no mood to deal with Sector Police out to bust anyone breaking curfew. She smiled as she watched Logan and decided that here wasn't such a bad place to be. She wasn't moving in of course but maybe tomorrow she would drop off a few things, just in case she ended up here late like this.

Yeah that was a plan. Logan murmured and reached out an arm looking for her as he slept and Max sighed happily as she curled back up next to him letting him pull her close.

****

And in yet another apartment Asha slept as Alec watched her wondering about the feelings she stirred in him. Deciding that maybe he had found a friend in an unlikely place he sat quietly waiting for the new day.

* * * *


End file.
